DIFICIL
by fenen
Summary: dificil es vivir cuando no quieres , dificil es la vida , dificil es el amor 18
1. Chapter 1

Dificil

Difícil es vivir cuando nadie quiere que lo hagas ni tu misma, difícil es creer que has encontrado al príncipe azul cuando sólo es un sapo difícil es la vida es difícil, pero igual todo puede cambiar igual alguien si que te quiere, igual merece la pena vivir e igual en la vida no hay solo sapo igual es que no lo has buscado bien, me llamo isabella Swan y esta es la historia de mi vida.

desde que la vi con la cara llena de lágrimas, las manos sangrando y ese policía diciéndole que sus padres no estaban más con ella supe que tenia que cuidarla, protegerla solo que no sabia como hacerlo y yo... Yo ya tenía bastante con mi adolescente hijo

No se quien se piensa mi padre que es para traerme a esta niña a casa y encima decirme que ni se me ocurra tocarla quien iba a querer tocar a esa insignificante niña sin curvas cuando el gran Edwards cullen podía meterse en las bragas de quien quisiera cuando y como quisiera lo que me recordaba que...  
\- Jessica mi amigo esta deseoso que tu lengua lo lama, te espero en 5 min en mi habitación y procura no traerte ropa interior -dije Colgando el telefono. No es que me callera bien esa pelmaza pero tenia buenas tetas, un culo muy fallarle y la chupa bien.

Me encantaria saber la opinion de las lectoras aunque sea un simple sigue… por si no dejar de perder tiempo si nadie va leer


	2. capitulo 1 : mi insignificante vida

CAPITULO1. MI INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA

12.08.2012

Me llamo Isabella Swan vivo con mis padres Charlie y Renne en un pequeño y verde pueblo del estado de Seattel , Forks es todo lo que una adolescente puede odiar , verde frio y solitario , mi padre un abogado de nombre que pasa mas tiempo del debido viajando y que yo creo que tiene una amante y mi madre una loca de lo natural , motivo por lo que vivimos aquí , ama lo espiritual , los 4 elementos , los budas , el yoga… lo que decia le falta una tuerca pero se que los quiero solo que no se lo digo lo suficiente, creo que esta con mi padre porque no puede arriesgarse a irse y no tener nada dice que cree ciegamente en el amor y que la vida hay que vivirla lo que me recuerda una vez mas que no se realmente aun porque a dia de hoy sigo viva y pensareis que quien puede pensar esas chorradas con 14 años y es que nada me une aquí vivia por y para mi novio… mi novio Mike quien yo pensaba que era el amor de mi vida , mi principe azul de brillante armadura… pues no, no lo es ,solo es otro sapo en mi camino y mi madre dice que hay que besar muchos para encontrar al principe azul y que tengo tiempo pero… primero fue Jake con 10 años mi mejor amigo y tambien mi primer amor infantil … otro sapo que solo queria jugar a la play y reirse de las niñas , luego James otro sapo de 15 años cuando yo solo tenia 12 , quien no se muere con por los huesos del capitan de futbol americano cuando tiene 12 año , pues yo tambien lo hacia y cuando me dijo si queria ser su novia me lo crei…otro sapo que cuando se canso de reirse me dejo por la animadora y ahora Mike se ve que el amor no esta de mi lado, luego estan mis padres que creo que nunca me quisieron pero bueno seguramente lo pensare porque ahora todo es negro y ellos se han cansado de tener que aguantar mis arranques , mis chorradas , de tener que ir a por mi a urgencias por una borrachera o recogerme del calabozo de la comisaria al salir por eso ahora me encuentro aquí en nueva york haciendo escala hacia Londres donde mis papis cansados de mi me han internado en un internado ingles por lo menos para los proximos dos años intentando devolverme como toda una señorita , jaaa no se que se piensan pero desde luego eso dificil lo veo.

…..

15.08.2015

-Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , voy a llegar tarde quieres darme ya mis maletas se que no quieres que me vaya pero tengo que irme mi tiempo aquí se acabo.

Tres años han pasado desde que mis padres cansados de mi actitud me mandaran aquí , al principio fue dificil pero termine por darme cuenta que tenian razon que tenia que cambiar a Alice la conoci al poco tiempo de llegar aquí ella estudiaba en este internado por decision propia y aun siendo de aquí y pudiendo estar en su casa le gustaba estar aquí para no estar sola en su casa aguantando a su hermano en las ausencias de sus padres una gran diseñadora y un gran y conocido medico mundial , nada mas conocerme me conto su vida que su madre era de un pueblo de america no recuerda el nombre pero que conocio a su padre en un viaje y se caso con el , ahora han decidido lo mismo que mis padres pero al reves vuelven al pueblo que la vio nacer a intentar llevar a su hijo por el camino correcto solo que ellos al contrario de mis padres se iban con el , Alice se quedaba aquí por decision propia y volveria cuando hubiera acabado sus estudios universitarios cosa que empezamos este año por eso volvia yo por que mi padre habia considerado que ya era hora de volver que ya era una señorita y que mis estudios universitarios los hiciera en casa a decir verdad tenia ganas de volver pero echaria de menor Alice , ese duende se habia convertido en una pieza fundamental en mi vida desde que la conoci , habia aguantado mis lagrimas , mis berrinches y habia conseguido cambiar mis pantalones de cuero y plataformas por vestidos , tacones y maquillaje.

-Bells – me dijo entrando en el salon con mi ultima maleta- te voy a echar de menos , llamame no te olvides de mi-dijo al borde del llanto- ahora si que estoy sola del todo

-vamos Alice –le dije abrazandola- sabes que siempre puedes venir a verme y si te sientes sola puedes volver a casa con tus padres o venirte conmigo

-ya pero…

-no me hagas llorar duende

\- o no eso nunca , te echare de menos si necesitas algo llamame o llama a mis padres que por lo menos estan en el mismo continente , no te conocen pero te consideran una hija

\- te llamare todos los dias , no te dejare olvidarme y sabes que yo tambien los considero mis segundos padres sin conocerme me han dado mas cariño en sus llamadas que mis propios padres

-veteee –dijo tirandome del apartamento que compartiamos en el internado- llamame cuando llegues y si encuentras a un bombon asegurate que tenga un hermano para mi

\- vale duende

Con esas palabras cerre la puerta de mi pasado y me encamine a mi proximo futuro , no se que me esperaba en forks pero desde luego no podria ser peor que lo que deje ¿o si?

 _Aeropuerto de seattel 22.00h 16.08.2015_

y ahora donde se habian metido mis padres le dije que llegaba hoy por que no estan aquí? ¿Por qué no me contestan? Mientras iba haciendome estas preguntas me dirigia a la puerta con mis maletas por si estaban fuera esperando o habian mandado alguien , buscando estaba cuando un oficial de policia se me acerco

\- Isabella Swans –ohh oh esto no me gustaba-

\- si soy yo pero acabo de llegar no me a dado tiempo hacer nada –dije riendome recordando las veces que me habian detenido

-acompañame me mandan a buscarla

\- mis padres..?

-acompañeme

Esto no me gustaba por que mis madres no estaban aquí , por que me recogia este poli y menos me gusto cuando el coche paro delante del hospital y me dijo que mis maletas estarian en comisaria que me pasara a por ellas cuando pudiera , que dentro me informarian.

Baje del coche pensando lo peor pero no estaba preparada para lo que me esperaba.

\- Perdone soy Isabella Swans un policia me a mandado aquí y…

-Espere alli enseguida saldran los medicos

Mientras esperaba le mande un mensaje Alice le dije que habia llegado y no quise entrar en detalles y esperando al medico o informacion me dormi.

…..

Gracias por leerme , tengo muchos escritos pero es el primero que subo aquí asique no se como se suele hacer no pone pov bella por que lo dice ella cuando se presenta pero en los demas cuando no se han presentacion lo pondre


	3. capitulo 2 un dia de hospital

Capitulo2. Un dia de hospital

Soy Carlise Cullen natural de Londres y podria decirse que tengo una vida perfecta y feliz , estoy casado con Esmeralda Wilthon a la que conoci en su viaje de fin de carrera desde hace 20 años y tengo dos maravillosos hijos a los que adoro y por los que daria la vida , una carrera de éxito siendo reconocido mundialmente como cirujano y desde hace 3 años cuando me toco venirme aquí al pueblo donde mi mujer nacio dirigo y soy dueño de un pequeño hospital en Seattel , mi mujer Esme se encarga de una empresa de decoracion en Forks de donde ella es y donde vivimos desde que nos toco venirnos dejando a mi pequeña princesa en londres intentando encaudar la vida de mi hijo mayor aunque para serte sincero tampoco lo hemos conseguido mucho , Edward es … como decirlo el tipico adolescente por el que todas mueren , no es por que sea mi hijo es porque se ve, no las culpo quien no se moriria por un chico ya sea de tu edad o poco mayor de 17 años metro noventa , atletico y con esos ojos verdes como su madre que derriten , según su madre hacen mas que derretir y como todo adolescente solo piensa en chicas y fiesta y si ellas no se hacen valer y sigen callendo a sus pies seguira asi mucho tiempo , en el fondo no es malo por que no lo educamos asi y con su hermana no lo era aunque sospecho que algo tubo que pasar para que mi adorada princesa decidiera irse aun internado por no estar con su hermano y ella mi princesa es todo lo contrario a su hermano a sus 16 años es mas sensata y formal que nadie , con su metro sesenta , pelo negro y ojos azules como yo es toda una princesa educada y refinada que valora la familia y que no a tenido nunca novio y no porque se lo prohibamos si no porque dice que no a conocido a su principe azul , como la echo de menos llevo sin verla desde hace tres años cuando hartos de tener que recoger a su hermano de comisaria dia si y noche tambien , cansado de tener que aguantar a padres furiosos porque mi hijo le habia roto el corazon a su hija y hartos de que la casa estubiera destrozada cada vez que saliamos de viaje por sus fiestas nos vinimos aquí al otro lado del oceano lejos de casa , de ella pero ella quiso quedarse y no la culpo se que nos echa de menos pero necesita tiempo para ser una adolescente sin tener que preocuparse de su hermano.

Hoy cuando hable con ella estaba un poco triste su amiga esa que conocio cuando ingreso en el mismo internado que ella estaba se volvia a su pueblo dejandola sola , sabiamos que ese dia llegaria y conociendolas se que se van a llamar y seguir en contacto pero eso no evita que hoy este triste le prometido que en las proximas vacaciones si quiere le pagaremos el viaje a su amiga para que vaya a verla ya que ella no puede venir pero dice que ya veremos , ahora me encuentro en el hospital uno de esos dias que sientes que algo va pasar y no sabes que pues….

\- alerta alerta tenemos codigo naranja

Lo que decia hoy iba a pasar algo un codigo naranja en este tranquilo pueblo era mucho

\- estado –dije acercandome a la primera camilla que entraba-

\- mujer 40 años , estado reservado perforacion pulmonar como consecuencia del choque frontal

\- ha dicho algo

\- su hija , su hija llegaba de viaje al parecer iban a recogerla cuando el choque

-iba sola?

\- su marido murio en el acto como consecuencia del choque

\- identidad –pregunte esa chiquilla iba a llegar de viaje y encontrarse sola , su padre habia muerto y su madre le quedaban horas-

\- el abogado Charlie Swans era muy querido en su pueblo y…

\- se quien es mandar alguien al aeropuerto a por su hija- no conocia a la hija pero el era un gran defensor de las causas injustas y habia dado su vida ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara sin mirar la condicion economica se que si hubiera sido al reves el hubiera mandado alguien a por mis hijos-

Hora de la muerte 23.55h del 16 de agosto del 2015 , tras 3 horas de quirugia la mujer tambien habia muerto , no habia podido hacer nada por ella ahora me encontraba esperando al oficial McCarty para ir a buscar a la hija , no es algo que no pudiera hacer solo pero las reglas decian que tenia que ir con el y ademas el joven oficial la conocia de antes y queria ser el quien como policia les diera los detalles.

\- Isabella Swans- dijo acercandose a una muchacha no mayor que mis hijos que estaba en la sala de espera – no se si te acordaras de mi soy el oficial McCarty y

-Emmett hemos pasado demasiadas noches en el calabozo como olvidarte , veo que te cambiaste de bando y ahora eres poli y que vienes a detenerme?

-¿como?-dije sin saber a lo que se referia-

\- llevo 3 horas aquí y nadie a querido decirme nada lo que significa que algo malo es asique decirmelo y dejarme ir a ver a mis padres

\- Isabella –dijo cogiendole de las manos- bella tus padres tubieron un accidente cuando iban de camino al aeropuerto un camionero invadio el carril y su coche callo por el terraplen , tu padre murio en el acto no sufrio

\- no no puede ser , es una broma verdad? Es un castigo –dijo callendo de rodillas-

\- Lo siento señorita pero no , su padre fallecio en el acto y su madre acaba de hacerlo , lo siento hice todo lo posible por salvarle la vida

\- no no no –decia mientras lloraba-

\- Bella se que no es el momento pero eres menor y … sabes que no puedes quedarte sola si estubieras aun en el internado no pasaria nada pero… sabes que tenemos que buscar alguien que se quede contigo o iras a una casa hogar hasta la mayoria de edad

Ella no dijo nada verla llorar sin nada que decir solo lagrimas y mas lagrimas me hizo darme cuenta que no podia dejarla sola habia perdido a sus padres y no podia dejarla en otro internado en estas circunstancias

\- Bells puedes venirte a mi casa- dijo el oficial quien se veia que le tenia cierto cariño- pero mañana tendremos que buscar alguien o los de menores no me dejaran tenerte mas tiempo

\- oficial si no le importa a mi mujer a mi no nos molestaria tenerla en casa tengo otro hijo de su edad y una hija un poco mas pequeña estoy seguro que estara bien y el menor no pondra pega en que se quede en mi casa como casa de acogida hasta que pueda vivir sola o encuentren alguien

\- seguro?-me dijo dudando- se que con el hospital y su hijo…

\- Emmett no te preocupes , mañana pasare a firmar los papeles siempre que ella acepte ¿isabella quieres venirte a casa hasta que encontremos alguien?-dije poniendome a su altura-

\- yo… si gracias –dijo unos instantes antes de caer desmayada-

\- no se preocupe es el estado a todo lo que a estado sometida , la dejaremos descansar y mañana estara bien

\- aquí tiene mi tarjeta si necesita algo, se que por todas las veces que e tenido que detener a su hijo no me tiene mucho aprecio pero por ella por favor aviseme de cualquier cosa es una gran amiga y..

\- no lo dudes muchacho te avisare-dije estrechandole la mano y dirigiendome con Isabella a mi casa ahora me quedaba lo mas dificil hablar con mi familia mi esposa no dira nada mi hijo sera otra cosa-


	4. Capitulo 3 EL GRAN EDWARD CULLEN

NOTA AL FINAL LEER

Capitulo 3. El gran Edward Cullen

-mmm si Jessica mas fuerte vamos gatita mmm siii siii ohh, te superas gatita cada dia eres mas fiera , cuando acabes de arreglarte y recoger tus cosas sabes donde esta la puerta- dije llendome aun desnudo hacia el baño de mi habitacion-

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 18 años hijo de una gran decoradora y el mejor medico del mundo , tengo un duende como hermana y esta es mi maravillosa vida , tengo que reconocer que estaba mucho mejor en Londres pero alli las niñas eran muy refinadas y termiban pidiendome mas de los que podria darles aquí era distinto , las niñas no tenian nada de niñas eran verdaderas mujeres en la cama y fieras y no pedian mas de lo que les dabas y eso era maravilloso , tenia en mi cama a quien quisiera cuando quisiera algo a lo que ayudaba ser quien soy y como soy un tio atletico de metro noventa con unos ojos y sonrisa moja bragas , cuando acababa de estar con ellas hasta mañana me iba dejandolas alli y ellas sabian lo que tenian que hacer , que era irse en lo que durara mi ducha , mis padres no estaban muy contentos con mi actitud pero es lo que hay no es mi culpa haber nacido asi de bueno y sexy , cuando vivia en londres me metia en miles de problemas lo que me hizo dejar a mi enana hermana y venirnos aquí , no lo reconocere y nunca se lo digo pero la verdad es que echo de menos al duende danzarin que es mi hermana Alice desde mucho antes de irme , ella es todo lo contrario a mi es dulcura y educacion , toda una señorita lonidense de alta sociedad a la que adoro y podria decir que junto a mi madre es a la unica mujer a la que amo y amare y por la que partire caras , por que una cosa tengo clara el tipo que quiera entrar en el corazon de mi hermana tiene que querer eso entrar en su corazon primero y no empezar por sus bragas por que como quiera entrar por ellas … si suena hipocrita porque es lo que hago yo pero que lo haga yo no significa que lo quiera que lo hagan a mi hermana y no me digais que esas chicas tambien tienen familia porque me da igual mi hermana es mi hermana y si algun capullo rompecorazones rompe el suyo tendra que verse conmigo.

Bueno creo que Jessica ya se habra ido voy a volver a mi cama a seguir descansando antes de que mis padres vengan a darme el sermon.

…..

-Edward cariño levantate –dijo mi madre cariñosamente-

-Mami tengo sueño-era un capullo pero el amor a mi madre era sagrado igual que el respeto a mis padres- estoy de vacaciones

\- ya lo se pero anoche tu padre trajo alguien y tiene que hablar con nosotros vistete y baja

Lo que me faltaba ahora mi padre me traia visitas y tenia que comportarme , me puse unos vaqueros pesqueros por el tobillo con unas tenis y una camiseta blanca y no dire que intente peinar mi pelo porque seria mentira y con la mejor sonrisa de niño bueno baje al despacho.

\- buenos dias familia –dije entrando por la puerta frente a mi mi padre sentado en la mesa del despacho a su lado mi madre y frente a ellos una niña de mi edad escondida tras unas gafas de sol- o vamos ahora hasta me traeis a las chicas a casa para que no salga a buscarlas –dije sentandome a su lado- Edward cullen para lo que quieras –dije poniendo mi sonrisa te voy a comer entera-

\- Edward callate –dije mi padre al ver como la chica rompia a llorar- ella es Isabella Swans y se va quedar en casa hasta que considere irse o encontremos algun familiar , anoche perdio a sus padres y no creo que este para tus chorradas asique ni acercarte –dijo amenzandome-

\- o vale ahora somos una ong , pues nada bienvenida a gastarte el dinero de mi familia y si no quieres acabar en mi cama no te acerques a mi –dije saliendo por la puerta

Solo alcance a escuchar como decia que no queria ser una molestia y que podria llamar a su amiga haber si sus padres podian ayudarla al menos por el momento , no llegue a escuchar mas pero doy por seguro que mis padres no le dejaron ni intentarlo asi son los cullen una ong cuando se lo proponen , pero no puedo hacer nada no antes yo tambien lo hubiera dado todo por ayudar a los demas pero eso es pasado.

No se quien se piensa mi padre que es para traerme a esta niña a casa y encima decirme que ni se me ocurra tocarla , quien iba a querer tocar a esa insignificante niña sin curvas cuando el gran edward cullen puede meterse en las bragas de quien quiera como quisiera y lo que me recordaba que …

\- Jessica mi amigo esta deseoso que tu lengua vuelva a lamerlo , te espero en 5 min en mi habitacion y procura no traer ropa interior asi evitare rompertela- dije colgando el telefono –

No me caia bien esa pelmaza pero tenia buenas tetas , un culo muy follable y la chupaba bien , en menos de 15 min la tenia en mi habitacion cabalgando sobre mi despues de que su boca me hiciera algun que otro favor , despues de que se fuera sali a comer algo y me volvi a encontrar con la niña llorando

\- tu no vas a dejar de llorar –dije cuando la tenia enfrente mia lo que hizo que saliera corriendo hacia el jardin me lo iba a pasar muy bien con ella en casa –

La verdad era que de cerca tampoco estaba tan mal y algun favor podria hacerle pero si mi padre no queria…. Yo era todo un santo.

 **Se que esto no se puede hacer pero la verdad , agradeceria de corazon un rw, un comentario en serio cuesta tanto , decir algo cuando lees un capitulo , se que igual no soy la mejor , pero que de 150 visitas nadie comente a nadie le gusta? Pues no se decir aunque sea un "cariño deja de escribir que esto no es lo tuyo " y yo dejo de perder tiempo en colgar cosas cuando nadie va pederlo en comentarlo.**


	5. capitulo 4 dolor

**Capitulo 4. Dolor**

(Bella)

3 dias han pasado desde que llegue no me puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando porque no me quede en Londres , porque me obligaron a venir para sufrir , cuando en el hospital mi amigo Emmett se me acerco supe que algo malo habia pasado quise reir hacer como que era broma que no era cierto pero sabia que algo muy malo habia pasado y el solo hizo que confirmarmelo , me invito a pasar la noche en su casa para no tener que ir a un horfanato pero eso era provisional y cuando aquel doctor de ojos azules me invito irme con el algo me hizo confiar en el , no se si fue que me invitaba a mas de una noche , si me daba una solucion a largo tiempo o esos ojos azules que me trasmitian lo mismo que un dia me trasmitio Alice cuando la conoci , pero el caso es que aquí estoy su mujer es un amor y tanto el como ella se han volcado en ayudarme , me ayudaron con todos los tramites del entierro , no me dejaron hundirme en mi dolor , estubieron conmigo en los momentos del entierro en el que tanta gente falsa se acerco a darme su pesame , como si realmente alguna de esas personas sintieran la muerte de mis padres , estubieron conmigo cuando abrieron el testamento , cuando tube que ir a su casa , mi antigua casa , a por ropa para ponerles en su ultimo viaje, si lo pienso no se que hubiera echo sin ellos , bueno si que lo se sin ellos y sin Emmett habria acabado en algun acantilado de la push saltando , su hijo era otra cosa no me explico como unas personas tan educadas y dulces pueden tener un hijo tan…tan… patan por no decirles otras cosas , se pensaba que la mujer era un objeto , era un chulo de piscinas el rey del instituto y por lo que escuchado me iba a tocar aguantarlo en la universidad , se pensaba que podia reirse de mi , jugar conmigo con su sonrisa arrogante a la Isabella de antes de irme tendria que haber conocido haber si se reia o tenian que ponerle puntos en su preciosa carita , pero esta Isabella no tiene fuerzas para luchar , para sacar pecho esta Isabella es una pequeña niña asustada que aun intenta averiguar como pasar el dia siguiente sin morir.

Mi vida nunca habia sido facil pero ahora era mas dificil que nunca , no habia querido llamar Alice para no angustiarla total que iba a poder hacer ella desde el otro lado del contienente , los señores Cullen tampoco me habian dejado llamar a los padres de mi amiga y en cierto modo lo agradecia porque al final hubiera terminado enterandose , miedo me da cuando lo haga.

Con todo este jaleo no recuerdo cuando era el dia que tenia que ir a la universidad a por los papeles pero supongo que aun falta tiempo de todas formas luego le preguntare a Esme o Carlise y aquí llega mi peor pesadilla.

-Llorona ya has dejado de moquear?-me dijo con su sonrisa de…. Que puñetazo le daria si puediera

-¿puedes pasar de mi? Edwuin , edmund ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Edward estupida me llamo EDWARD –dijo casi deletreando su nombre-

-Pues eso Edwuin que pases de mi

Con eso me fui dejandolo en el salon con cara de pocos amigos hacia la cocina donde Esme se reia de nuestro pequeño cruce de palabras , despues de hablar con ella y que me dijera que mañana iriamos a por las fechas que habian sido ayer pero que no me habian querido agoviar con todo lo que llevaba y que lo entenderian , ayude hacer la comida como todas las mañanas y luego mientras que llegaba Carlise sali al jardin a pasear , era mi pequeño momento de relax , escuche el telefono pero no me digne a intentar contestar alguien lo haria ademas aun recuerdo la ultima vez que lo intente

(Retroceso)

-Bella hija date una ducha y acuestate- me dijo esme mientras entrabamos en casa de la lectura del testamento-

-Gracias Esme si quieren algo estare arriba

-No te preocupes –en eso sono el telefono mientras ella se iba hacia la cocina- hija contesta

-Voy –dije andando hacia el telefono pero cuando estaba llegando una mano blanca y dura me dijo-

-ya contesto yo que al fin y al cabo es mi casa y tu no eres nadie para contestar

(fin flashback)

Desde ese dia hace dos noches ya no habia vuelto a intentar contestar me habia quedado muy claro donde estaba , quien era y que podia o no hacer.

13/09/2015

\- Bella te llego un paquete , el repartidor lo llevo a tu antigua casa pero una vecina le dijo que lo trajeran aquí y….

-No te preocupes Esme , gracias

Acababa de acabar mi primera semana en la universidad y la verdad ni acordarme del dia que era aunque la verdad pocas ganas tenia de que fuera este dia , cogi el paquete y me subi hacia mi habitacion abrirlo aunque suponia de quien era y descansar.

Sentada en mi cama con la caja entre mis manos suspire y la abri , dentro un lienzo de una foto nuestra de Alice y mia de espaldas mirando al rio mientras un castillo de fuegos artificiales rompia en el fondo , me hizo soltar alguna lagrima pero lo que me termino de hacer llorar fue la postal que acompañaba …

" Amigaaaa , 18 años ya te falta menos para la mayoria , siento no poder estar contigo seguro que esta noche lo celebras como es debido con tus padres y amigos , recuerda no olvidarte de mi y si encuentras algun bombon que tenga un hermano para mi, te quiero amiga ponte un vestidazo , tacones y celebra esos 18 años como si fueran los ultimos que el año que viene ya seras mayor de edad , pulsa el boton y te quiero"

Al pulsar el boton un feliz cumpleaños sono por todo lo alto lo que al parecer hizo que Esme se acercara a la habitacion .

\- Porque no nos dijiste nada?

-No tengo ganas de celebrarlo

-Lo entiendo Bella pero la vida sigue , dejame aunque sea ir a cenar nosotros y tu amigo Emmet ¿vale? Tienes que continuar ellos lo hubieran querido asi

-Vale Esme pero algo sencillo , y gracias

-De nada Bella y feliz cumpleaños.

Despues de llamar a Emmett y de que me dijera que claro que vendrian el y su novia Ross , a la que me queria presentar , me dormi hasta la hora de empezar arreglarme , no se si el susodicho iria pero me importaba poco.

(Eduardo)

Esta semana habia sido entretenida y buena primero por el principio de clases , chicas nuevas , presas nuevas , segundo porque tener que compartir clases y trayecto con Isabella era divertido ver su cara de pocos amigos por tenenr que estar de lunes a viernes mas de 8h de clase y 40 de trayecto y tercero porque habia hablado con mi duende , se que ella no me quiere como yo a ella y se que lo merezco porque soy un capullo y la meti en muchos problemas pero creo que tambien sabe que ante todo y todas las mujeres de la faz de la tierra esta ella y que daria la vida por ese pequeño duende aunque me eso nunca se lo diria a ella y era entretenido hacerla rabiar.

Estaba en mi habitación quedando con Tanya la calentadora de mi cama durante esta dura semana de inicio de clases cuando mi madre entro a decirme que era el cumpleaños de Isabella y que iriamos todos a cenar al centro y que yo deberia ir que ya habia pasado suficiente miserias como para que harcele un desplante y que por un dia deberia sonreir , no me apetecia nada de nada ir pero… seria divertido sacarla de quicio era divertido y esa niña remilgada era un punto de diversion asegurado , atrase mi cita con Tanya para las 12 despues de cenar iria a buscarla iriamos a tomar algo y terminaria en mi cama con ella cabalgándome , hacia las 8 de la tarde me duche me puse unos vaqueros oscuros con una camisa blanca y después de despeinar mi pelo o peinarlo a mi manera con mi mejor sonrisa baje las escaleras a esperar a los demás para irnos , mi madre bajo poco después elegantísima como siempre hablando con mi padre , les dije a mis padres que me iría en mi coche para poder irme luego de allí a una fiesta con unos amigos y nos sentamos a esperar a Isabella que bajo en pocos minutos después lo primero que vi fue su melena chocolate caer en tirabuzones suelto alrededor de su cara hasta perderse en la espalda , unos ojos chocolates marcados de negro que parecia que una gata te mirara para seguir con un vestido azul eléctrico por la rodilla ceñido a esas curvas que no sabía que existían cuando termino de bajar y se dio la vuelta para coger el abrigo que colgaba del perchero pude ver toda la espalda al aire y creo que deje salir todo el aire que tenia contenido , estaba…era…. Puff

\- estas muy guapa Bella –era la primera vez que la llamaba asi desde que llego y no sabia porque lo habia echo-

\- viniendo de ti no se si es ironia o lo dices enserio , pero gracias –dijo con una sonrisa cinica-

Después de ese cruce de palabras nos fuimos hacia el restaurante , Isabella quiso irse con mis padres por que según palabras suyas "habia tenido bastante edward cullen por el momento" y lo decia asi delante de mis padres sin cortarse.

Cenamos en el mejor restaurante de Seattel con Emmett y la rubia , la rubia era su novia Rossalie una rubia de 17 años con cuerpo de barbie pero con algo que pocas rubias tiene cerebro y me encantaba meterme con ella desde que que en una fiesta intente ligarmela y….. bueno me dio un buen derechazo , somos iguales por eso nuestros encuentros eran tan divertidos , Emmet su novio tenia unos 22 años y para lo joven que era , era uno de los mejores en su trabajo me caia bien pero estaba en el otro bando , el de los polis y se que en otras circusntacias hubieramos sido amigos pero ahora tenia una muy mala impresión mia y no era de extrañar después de todo lo que habia echo.

La cena paso entre risas y conversaciones , mis padres quisieron saber como se habian conocido Emmett e Isabella y luego conocer a Rossalie , nos conto que llevaba en el pueblo 3 años , que se habia mudado a vivir con su abuela cuando sus padres se divorciaron y que ahora tras la muerte de esta se estaba quedando con Emmett hasta que llegara su hermano que estaba teniendo unos problemas con el traslado de la universidad pero que llegaria en dos o tres dias y volveria a la casa de su abuela con el , despues desconecte mi madre y ella se pusieron hablar de la reforma que queria hacerle y mi madre se ofrecio ayudarle e Isabella hablaba con mi padre y Emmett de la universidad , cuando terminamos de cenar y sacaron el pastel le dieron los regalos mis padres le habian comprado una pulsera de oro blanco con un dije de un ave , representando al ave fenix que renace de sus cenizas , Emmett y Rossalie un bonito bolso bandolera para la universidad y una Ipad y yo no quise dejarla sin regalo y para no mentir tampoco sin hacerle un poco la puñeta.

\- Felicidades Isabella –dije dandole dos besos que ni yo me esperaba y una caja pequeña-

-No hace falta que me des nada –dijo devolviendome la caja-

\- Aceptar

Cuando la abrio se puso de todos los colores y es que mi original regalo de dos preservativos y la llave de mi habitacion no era para menos

\- Por si algun dia necesitas un polvo para quitarte esa cara de amargada –dije riendome-

Lo que no esperaba era que Emmett me diera ese derechazo que me tiro de la mesa y que mis padres me invitaran a irme , con gusto me fui.

-dejalo es un capullo , con mis respetos –dijo Rossalie siendo lo ultimo que escuche-

 **Aquí el capitulo 4, gracias por leer aunque no digas nada al no ser que entreis y salgais sin leerlo, gracias Azzu**


	6. capitulo 5: TIEMPO

**Capitulo 5: Tiempo**

(Carlise)

Dicen que el tiempo pone a cada uno a su lugar , se que suena mal y duro pero espero con ansias el día que el tiempo ponga a mi hijo en el suyo y puedo decir con certeza que lo adoro , que amo a mis hijos con cada célula de mi piel pero cada día iba a peor si no tubo suficiente con alejar a su hermana de casa , de su familia ahora que esta chiquilla nos necesitaba , que estábamos haciendo algo bueno y no por caridad si no porque desde que la vi supe que tenía que ayudarla , hacer lo que me gustaría que hubieran hecho con mis hijos pero el señor tenía que volver a joderlo , lo del cumpleaños de Isabella no tenia perdón y por mas castigos que le pusiéramos no servían de nada , sin dinero , sin coche , sin … sin.. y sin pero le da igual no lo dejas salir trae a las chicas a casa no le dejas traer a nadie se escapa , visto desde fuera es una simple broma , pero yo sé que no lo es , se lo que pretendía , que pretendía humillarla demostrar que como él dice está por encima de todas las mujeres del planeta , que equivocado esta y como me arrepiento de que sea mi pequeña la que está en un internado en vez de este sinvergüenza, sabía que el día del cumpleaños se había abierto una brecha que Isabella no iba a querer saber nada de él y que no se iba a sentir cómoda en casa y el día que vino hablar con nosotros y nos dijo si sería posible que la lleváramos a su casa a recoger el coche de sus padres para poder utilizarlo y no depender de palabras suyas "el niñato" que tengo de hijo lo confirmo , desde ese día se va a clase y vuelve por su cuenta y no sé como lo harán en la universidad compartiendo clases pero en casa evita comer en el comedor si esta él , evita salir de su habitación si está en casa y básicamente vive en casa porque no tiene donde irse , sé que no tiene nada contra nosotros es más nos tiene mucho cariño y agradecimiento pero eso no evita no querer saber nada del señor.

Por si no tenía suficientes comeduras de cabeza con el niño mimado y que Isabella no se nos hundiera en su tristeza ahora mi hija dice echarnos mucho de menos desde que se fue su compañera , ahí su compañera a veces pienso en que si Isabella y esa chica no serán la misma y por eso me tiene tan conquistado , pero volviendo se acercan las navidades y nosotros no podemos ir porque no podemos dejar el trabajo pero ella sí que podría venir aunque no sé si quiera aparecer por aquí y tener que pasar tiempo con su hermano e intentado convencerla de que ahora que no está su amiga debería venir con nosotros que así aparte de no estar sola igual podría ir a ver a su amiga que por lo que dice no tiene que vivir muy lejos de Seattle lo que me recuerda otra vez a Isabella , no sé que decidirá me dijo que me llamaría en una semana o dos para decirme si venia o no.

\- Carlise…. Carlise –Esme nunca grita-

\- ¿que pasa?-digo mientras bajo –

No llega a contestarme cuando al terminar de bajar las escaleras me encuentro a Isabella desmayada en el suelo abrazada a varios papeles

\- Isabella –grito mientras corro a su lado- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Llego llorando , le pregunte que pasaba y antes de contestarme se derrumbo.

\- No te preocupes

Cargue a Isabella a su habitación confirme que su ritmo estaba bien y que seguramente algo la habría superado hasta desmayarse , quizás no había comido con los exámenes o simplemente por no cruzarse con mi hijo , todo era posible , al quitarle los papeles que abrazaba me quede en blanco eran fotos , fotos del accidente de sus padres y unas fotos muy desagradables donde no se veía solo el coche si no también el cuerpo en sangrentado y sin vida de su padre o la mirada de la misma Renne mientras intentaba sobrevivir , no sé quien tomo las fotos ni tampoco de donde habían salido pero desde luego aquello no era agradable de ver y menos para la hija de las víctimas , las fotos iban acompañadas de mensajes como que era una aprovechada , que estaba aprovechándose de la situación para vivir de nosotros , que había sabido vender su pena datos bancarios de su testamento que no sé de donde pudieron sacarlos o el recibo de la matricula que nosotros con gusto habíamos pagado porque aunque ella pudiera no habíamos querido que gastara su dinero hasta la mayoría de edad no queríamos que pensara que la ayudábamos por su dinero, que dijeran que si pagaba en casa de otra forma lo que cara al mundo le dábamos fue creo de lo peor seguramente no para ella pero por el nombre de mi familia sí que querían decir que la teníamos en casa trabajando de servicio o lo que es peor ¿que nos daba su cuerpo a cambio? esto y miles de cosas así sin sentido eran algo fuera de lugar, esto no me gustaba porque aparte de ser mentira solo había una persona capaz de saber todos estos datos y si había sido el que no le cupiera duda que iría a un internado pero militar seguiría su carrera pero desde allí y ahora más que nunca sabía que Isabella se iba a querer ir de aquí encuentro despertara , después de asegurarme de que estaba bien , Salí a buscar a Esme a decirle que estaba bien y contarle lo que había pasado.

Esme se quedo blanca , sin palabras y sin saber que hacer aquello era muy duro y sabia igual que yo que iba a ser un duro golpe del que tardaría de levantarse , cuando horas después Edward vino al parecer sin saber nada y le pedimos explicaciones no supimos como actuar una vez más , mi hijo era un sinvergüenza pero aquello era demasiado hasta para él y además por muy buen actor que sea no creo que sepa actuar hasta el punto de no saber ni lo que había pasado e incluso darle arcadas al ver las fotos , era algo que averiguaría por que esos datos solo el podría saberlos y si no los había publicado en los había dado a la persona que lo hizo.

Pase la tarde dándole vueltas y esperando que despertara , cuando lo hizo , lo hizo entre lagrimas y arritmias , no podía hablar , solo hacía que llorar y llorar hasta el punto de que casi la tuve que sedar pero al final conseguí que se tranquilizara y nos contara lo que había pasado , al parecer cuando llego a la universidad empezó a ver como la gente cuchicheaba a sus espaldas y poco después como algunos compañeros se le insinuaban , poco después vio fotos suyas en la ducha con precio por hora y las carteles que yo había encontrado , me conto como arranco todos los que pudo antes de correr hacia el coche y volver llorando , que sabe que abrió la puerta de casa y vio a Esme preguntándole algo pero que todo empezó a moverse y de repente no recuerda nada mas , le conté como la había encontrado y que llevaba 3 horas durmiendo, me dijo que quería irse unos días a casa de los padres de su amiga pero no quería que se enterara ella que hablaría con los padres y les explicaría todo haber si ellos estaban de acuerdo pero que no tenía el teléfono , le dije que ok que me diera algún dato e intentaría localizarlos para que pudiera hablar con ellos le dije que descansara y me dispuse a salir cuando dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo , mi hija me mando un mensaje para preguntarme que cuantos km habría de casa a focks donde vivía su amiga en el mismo momento en que Isabella me dijo que si podría localizar el teléfono de diseños Masen , que sabía que se habían mudado aquí pero no recordaba donde , yo solo escuche el apellido de soltera de Esme , el nombre de la empresa de mi mujer y ate cabos antes de salir de allí mas blanco que un fantasma.

 **¿sera Edward culpable o no? gracias por pasaros y miles de besitos**


	7. Chapter 6 desconcierto

**Capitulo 6. Desconcierto**

 **(Ed)**

Las cosas estaban un poco tensas desde el cumpleaños de esa niñita , la verdad que me habia divertido la broma pero quizas viendo como habian sucedido las cosas y consecuencias me habia pasado un poco , esa noche disfrute de una de las pocas en libertad en los ultimos meses por que cuando llegue a casa mis padres me habian puesto un castigo sobre otro , primero quitarme las tarjetas , luego el coche , luego no dejandome salir cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaba el coche para ir a clase , luego no me dejaban traer a chicas a casa cuando se dieron cuenta que no salir no era un problema por que tuve que recurrir a escaparme al final habian optado por dejarme tranquilo ya que se habian dado cuenta de que nada servia pero aun asi procuraba llegar pronto para no darles explicaciones y que no enfadaran mas por lo que mis noches de sexo salvaje y borracheras se habian convertido en polvos rapidos en baños y poco mas , ese poco mas me refiero a noches tocandome solo con unas fotos que habia echo de la niñita duchandose y es que aunque no lo reconociera tenia un cuerpo y una cara y un culo y… me pone a 100 con solo mirarme , la verdad que ver a mis padres jodidos por mi culpa una vez mas y a Isabella como si lo que le hubiera echo verdadera jodienda me hizo darme cuenta que lo mejor seria pasar de ella , yo mi vida ella la suya y mas ahora que no compartiamos trayecto de coche.

Faltaba poco para las vacaciones navideñas y estábamos a tope de trabajos y examenes pero aprovechando que el examen lo llevaba muy bien y que no seria hasta las 12 me habia ido a casa de una compañera a estudiar y que mejor forma de estudiar anatomia que tocandola ¿no? Habia pasado un bien rato en la cama como Irina igual demasiado ya que llegaba tarde al examen. Cuando llegue me sente en mi sitio asignado y espere al examen viendo las caras de mis compañeros fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que alguien faltaba , alguien que no faltaba nunca y que estaba seguro que algo habia pasado para que no estubiera alli y no era que se le habian pegado las sabanas porque habia salido de casa antes que yo , hice mi examen de dos horas deseando salir para averiguar que habia pasado y es que en el fondo tengo corazon no soy tan cabron o si?

Llegue a mi casa un poco mas rápido de lo normal para encontrarme a mis padres con cara de perro esperándome , me dijeron que fuéramos al despacho para hablar y allí me mostraron unas fotos desagradables no lo siguiente , cadáveres , sangre textos y fotos de Isabela desnuda fotos que habían salido de mi móvil pero que yo no había mandado a nadie o eso recordaba , mis padres aun no sé porque me creyeron pero eso ya era personal no por ella si no por mí , quien se cree ese tipo o tipa para atreverse a mirar en mi móvil coger mis fotos , para hacer esas acusaciones a una persona que ya había vivido sufriente drama y aun peor a manchar el apellido de mis padres , eso creo que ya lo había manchado yo pero nadie más tenía derecho hacerlo , estoy seguro que muchos de los datos de dinero los había dicho yo en alguna noche de borrachera enfadado pero eso no significa que puedan hacer esto , que puedan manchar el apellido de mis padres , que puedan hacer que mis padres duden de mi en algo tan fuerte , cuando mis padres me dejaron salir del despacho corrí al baño a vaciar mi estomago y me fui a mi habitación a pensar quien habría sido.

Me puse a darle vueltas y enseguida pensé que o lo había echo Taña o Laurent pero ¿porque? Tenía que averiguarlo porque como había dicho no por esa niñita si no por el nombre de mis padres.

\- Papa –dije entrando al despacho- voy a ver a unas personas , se que estas enfadado pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver y voy averiguar quién ha sido

\- Espero que de verdad no sea otra jugarreta tuya.

\- Estas bien , es que estas blanco

\- si si hijo solo que me supero todo esto.

Tarde poco mas de 10 minutos en llegar a casa de Tanya donde sabia que esas dos víboras estaban , nada más que me abrieron la puerta se tiraron a mi cuello a besarme y solo mi cara de rancio los hizo parar estas no se respetaban a ellas mismas como iban hacerlo con los demás

\- Quiero saber quien de las dos hizo esto –grite tirándoles los papeles-

Las dos se quedaron blancas no hablaron no pestañearon solo miraban los papeles y se miraban ellas

\- Me da igual todo pero el que se mete con mi familia lo hace conmigo y…

-Eddy nosotras solo queríamos vengarnos por…

-Me da igual , por desgracia esa forma parte de mi familia ahora asique mañana podéis ir inventando algo para lavar el nombre de mi familia o me encargare yo mismo de que esto no quede así

Me fui dando un portazo sabia que mis padres preguntarían y también que harían algo pero esto no tenía que ver conmigo ya.

Cuando llegue a casa mis padres tardaron dos minutos en decirme que con qué clase de persona me juntaba y decirme que mañana irían hablar con el decano de la universidad , esto no se podía quedar así. Cuando iba de camino a mi habitación me cruce con Isabella que parecía un alma en pena , no se mantenía en pie y cuando vi que iba a caer no dude en cogerla para que no chocara con el suelo.

\- Lo siento , se que igual no lo crees pero de verdad siento lo que estas pasando desde lo de tus padres a esto y te juro que no tengo nada que ver.

\- Gracias supongo que esto es demasiado hasta para ti y que no eres tan tonto como para ensuciar el nombre de tus padres para machacarme a mí.

\- De verdad lo juro no tengo nada que ver y mis padres saben quien ha sido.

Después de dejarla sentada en el sillón de comedor volví a subir a ducharme a mi habitación para bajar a cenar.

Cenamos en silencio parece que nadie estaba de ánimos y cuando me iba a ir hacia la sala a ver un poco la tele , Isabella me pidió ir mañana conmigo a la universidad ya que no se encontraba bien para conducir , tras decirle que a la hora de siempre nos íbamos Salí hacia el salón donde mi padre ya estaba leyendo un libro , me sentó frente a la tele y puse los deportes europeos poco después me tuve que quedar dormido por que cuando volví a ser consiente eran las 2 de la mañana y la casa estaba en silencio.

Al pasar por la habitación de Isabella y una noche más la escuche llorar pero esta vez fue distinto estaba como rota y a diferencia del resto que pasaba de largo hoy no pude hacerlo , al entrar me di cuenta de que dormía y que lloraba dormida , me acerque a ella y le seque las lagrimas mientras le decía que era un capullo pero que ni yo aguantaría esto y que me iba a encargar de que el responsable pagara , tras calmarla le di un beso en la frente que no sé donde salió esa faceta y me fui a dormir a mi habitación, desconcertado por esta preocupación , por ese beso por esa sensación de protección1.

1


	8. CAPITULO 7 SE APROXIMA NAVIDAD

**7\. Se aproxima Navidad**

 **(Bella)**

3 semanas han pasado desde el desastroso día que desee morir , recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer , las miradas las risas … todo , ese día le dije a Carlise que me ayudara a buscar a la familia de Alice pero al parecer el había tenido el mismo éxito que yo por que según me dijo no habia encontrado nada , pero si hay algo que me tenia dando vueltas por la cabeza desde ese dia fue el dia siguiente a todo esto , ese dia fui a la universidad con Edward porque no me sentia con ganas de conducir , el trayecto fue silencioso como siempre y solo un "no te preocupes que lo de ayer estara olvidado y habra tenido sus consecuencias" por parte de el cuando baje del coche rompio nuestro silencio , que equivocado estaba aquello era mas desastroso que antes , nada mas entrar me tuve que encontrar con miradas y risas de todo aquel que ayer vio las fotos mias desnuda o los insultos e insinuaciones , pase la mañana de clase en clase con un par de ojos vigilandome que no se porque lo hacian, a la hora del almuerzo me encontraba buscando una mesa donde sentarme ya que normalmente me sentaba con unas compañeras y hacia que las escuchaba aunque raramente lo hacia pero hoy no me apetecia sentarme con ellas asique me dirigi hacia la unica mesa vacia que encontre cuando me estaba apunto de sentar me cruce con unos conocidos ojos verdes que se sentaron enfrente mia "¿Qué ? a mi tambien me apetecia estar solo y era la unica mesa" fue lo unico que dijo antes de ponerse a comer y no volver a cruzarnos la palabra hasta irse con un "nos vemos a la salida" tras tirar los restos de comida a la basura Sali hacia la unica clase que no compartiamos ya que el habia elegido una optativa y yo otra , estaba saliendo del baño cuando me cruce con un Mike mas cinico que de normal y al padecer no dispuesto a dejarme

\- Hombre si es la zorra Swans-dijo cogiéndome de la cintura- acabo de averiguar porque siempre me ignoraste en la secundaria ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar? ¿Sirve un billete de 50 o te tengo que pagar algo del precio de un matricula para que te arrodilles?-dijo mientras me iba arrinconando contra los servicios- ¿se te comio la lengua el gato? Mmm que rica estas va pon precio –volvio a decir mientras besaba mi yugular- padece mentira que yo vaya a tener que pagar para estar contigo pero valdra la pena ¿verdad?

Sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo , su anatomia tan cerca de mi sexo me estaba bloqueado sus palabras las escuchaba pero no procesaba junto a todo lo de ayer me tenia tan abrumada que no podia ni defenderme.

-Mike porque no quitas tus manos de ella si no quieres tener que ponerte los dientes nuevos

-Joder Edward comparte

\- No me toques los cojones ¿ok? Dejala en paz o te dejo los dientes en el suelo –dijo mientras tiraba de mi y me arrastraba con el hacia mi clase- ¿estas bien? Nos vemos a la salida no te muevas que vendre a por ti aquí

Lo siguiente que paso ese día fue normal volvimos a casa y no volvimos hablar pero ese recuerdo lo tengo dando vueltas y no se porque hizo aquello , no se porque me defendio.

Hoy faltan exactamente 9 dias para Nochebuena y Esme esta que no para con la decoración al parecer viene alguien de Londres a pasarlas aquí o algo así me dijo , me encuentro ahora mismo de camino a un centro comercial a comprarles los regalos y también aprovechare para comprarle algo Alice , no le llegara a tiempo pero más vale tarde que nunca , tras más de 3 horas dando vueltas creo que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para ellos a Esme le había comprado un bolso de diseño tipo maletín para llevar sus diseños a los clientes y en la placa interna le había grabado un gracias , un simple gracias que decía mucho, para Carlisle encontré un reloj precioso y no pude dudarlo , quizás el mas difícil fue el de Edward porque hasta para Rosalía que le había comprado un colgante con su nombre y para Emmett una cartera de piel había sido mas fácil , que digo hasta el del hermano de Ross que aun no conocía pero vendría a cenar con nosotros fue mas fácil , después de dar vueltas y vueltas y varias veces estar tentada de comprarle un caja de durex para devolverle su broma por fin lo encontré , era simple una simple pulsera de cuero con una placa donde grabe su nombre y que acompañe con una mini tarjeta con el texto de "todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad ¿empezamos de 0? Soy Isabella encantada" , si se lo ponía o no era su decisión para finalizar cogí una pulsera de pandora para Alice con un dije de Londres la ciudad que nos unió , una A y una B lo acompañe de un bolso que sabía que le encantaba y que en Europa aun no estaba a la venta y volví a casa porque se acercaba la hora de cenar y había quedado con Emmett y Ross para cenar.

\- Me voy Esme –dije al bajar ya duchada y cambiada lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con Edward en la cocina-

\- Mi madre se ha ido con mi padre a cenar y al cine ¿te molesta si me uno a vuestra cena?-estaba tentada de decirle que no , pero si en 9 días pretendía empezar de 0 porque no empezar-

\- Claro pero llego tarde ¿estás listo?

\- Cojo la cartera y la chaqueta y listo

10 minutos después salíamos hacia el bar donde había quedado la cara de mis amigos al verme entrar con él fue para fotografiar pero no hicieron comentario y la verdad que lo pasamos bien cuando no era un capullo era gracioso y te podías divertir con él , cerca de las 4 volvíamos a casa nos habíamos reído y mis amigos lo habían invitado a nuestra próxima cena si es que quería , un simple cambiare mi agenda para venir riéndose fue la despedida antes de subir al coche.

\- Gracias , me lo pase bien contigo hoy-dije cuando vi que estábamos apunto de aparcar-

\- Mejor lo podríamos pasar eh –dijo haciendo una de sus sonrisas y hasta aquí la paz- no lo digo de broma de verdad , yo también lo pase bien y las gracias las doy yo por dejarme ir con vosotros.

\- Si vas a comportarte como hoy puedes venir siempre que quieras

\- Te tomo la palabra

Intentamos entrar en silencio pero nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando vimos a 3 personas en el comedor , dos de esas personas las conocía y la tercera también pero no esperaba verla allí.

-ALICE-gritamos ambos mirándonos-

Ella no tardo en mirarnos a los dos y correr abrazarme mientras nos abrazamos y sentí como Edward nos abrazaba ambas escuche a Carlisle decirme que lo sentía , que había atado cabos cuando le dije que buscara sin saberlo a su mujer y que había querido darme una sorpresa , no tenía nada de reprocharle , estaba muy agradecida y sorpresa me había dado.


	9. capitulo8: la sorpresa

**Capitulo 8: La sorpresa**

(Carlise)

Cuando le conté a Esme no dudo en traer Alice a casa sin decirle nada y que aquí se enterara , de igual manera que no dudo en que Bella no supiera nada hasta el momento, en casa parecía que el espíritu de la navidad había llegado antes para llenar todo de paz , Isabella y Edward habían dejado de matarse para ignorarse y en ocasiones hasta bromear.

Cuando le dije Alice que ya tenía su pasaje para dentro de 3 semanas se puso loca y empezó hacer planes para las navidades y ahora estoy de camino al aeropuerto a por ella .

Aprovechando que tenia fiesta y para no levantar sospecha de porque salíamos a las 12 de la noche de casa había salido a cenar con Esme y así hacer tiempo para ir a por mi pequeña , aparecer el vuelo había aterrizado antes de hora porque cuando llegábamos a puerta de llegadas ya salía con un carro y todas sus maletas.

\- Alice-corrió Esme abrazarla y es que ella también había pasado mal el no ver a su hija estos años-

\- Mami

Mi pequeña lloraba abrazada a su madre y yo solo pude abrazar a las dos y guiarlas hacia el coche.

Alice no paraba de hablar y yo aun no sabía cómo darle la noticia por suerte salió solo.

Cuando en el coche de camino dijo que tenía muchas ganas de llamar a su amiga y que se iba a llevar una sorpresa se lo solté.

-Hay algo que debes saber pequeña-dije mirando a mi esposa-

-¿Que pasa papi?-

\- Tu amiga está viviendo con nosotros –se quedo parada y puso mala cara- antes de decir nada escúchame , ella no lo sabe de hecho se va enterar cuando te vea en casa , es una larga historia y nosotros apenas nos esteramos hace un mes no te lo dije antes porque hubiera tenido que contarte el resto y hubieras querido venirte antes y dejado todo para ello.

-Pero papa…-dijo mirándome-¿porque?¿como?

-Alice sus padres tuvieron un accidente el día que iban a recogerla , el día que volvía de Londres y el destino quiso que estuviera yo en el hospital , que fuera yo quien atendiera a su madre , que fuera yo quien le dio la noticia , en ese momento no lo sabía pero no dude en llevármela a casa , algo me decía que tenía que ayudarla que si hubiera sido mi hija me hubiera gustado que alguien lo hiciera y está en casa desde ese día.

\- entonces el inútil de la universidad al que no aguanta es….

\- Si cariño es tu hermano-dijo Esme riéndose- pero ahora parece llevarse algo mejor.

-como lo supisteis?

\- hace unas semanas paso algo desagradable y ella quiso irse de casa me dijo que buscara a los padres de su amiga y me dio el nombre de la empresa de tu madre para que buscara un teléfono o algo en ese momento todo cuadro y llevo 3 semanas dándole largas espero que no se enfade

\- No lo hará papa

Cuando llegamos a casa Isabella no estaba nos dijo que iría a cenar con Emmett asique estábamos tranquilos , Edward tampoco estaba pero que él no estuviera era más normal, nos sentamos en el sofá hablar y esperar hasta que sonó la puerta creo que ella se llevaría una sorpresa a ver a mi hija pero la sorpresa también me lleve yo cuando la vi entrando por la puerta con Edward riendo eso era raro no , lo siguiente.

Al verla ambos gritaron y corrieron abrazarla sin entender nada Edward saco un lado protector y cariñoso que no sabía que tenía y abrazo ambas mirándonos sin entenderlo.

-¿como? ¿porque?

Les conté todo , como había preparado la sorpresa , como había descubierto que la amiga de mi hija era la misma que tenía en mi casa al final se quedaron dormidas en el sofá y con ayuda de mi irreconocible hijo las lleve a la habitación para que descansaran , mañana seria otro día y al parecer iba amanecer un buen día.

(Edward)

Lo había pasado bien , en el fondo ya dije que ese poli me caía bien y la rubia también , Bella era demasiado similar a mí y como me decía Emmett durante la cena tenía que haberla conocido antes de que se fuera.

Cuando llegamos a casa entre risas me lleve la sorpresa de ver allí a mi hermana a mi duende y aun una sorpresa mayor de que ella y Alice se conocieran , mis padres me contaron todo y resulto ser Isabella la niña repelente con la que Alice nos atormentaba en sus llamadas y escasas visitas.

Cuando se quedaron dormidas ayude a mi padre a llevarlas a la habitación y no pude evitar darle un suave beso de despedida en la frente a mi herma.

\- Eddy –dijo cogiéndome la mano cuando me iba- por favor por una vez no hagas el estúpido y alejes a una verdadera amiga

\- Duende si no la aleje ya , no te preocupes que no es posible

No sé porque me tumbe con ella y estuve hablando con mi duende hasta que volvió a caer dormida y yo con ella , había echado de menos a mi duende.

 **gracias por pasaros**


	10. Capitulo 9 Navidad

Capitulo 9 NAVIDAD

(Bella)

Se acerca una época difícil , las navidades no eran la mejor época del año para una persona que acaba de perder a su familia , pero dejemos lo triste.

Los últimos días antes de Nochebuena fueron una locura y la estancia de Alice contribuía a ello y entre adornar la casa y acompañarla a comprar los regalos el tiempo había pasado volando, la mañana de noche buena la casa parecía un gran salón de fiesta navideña, muérdago , nieve artificial , esculturas de hielo y un gran árbol de navidad colorido y repleto de colores que llenaba el centro de la sala , todo era mágico.

A las 4 de la tarde Alice me secuestro para según ella empezar a ponernos divinas para la cena , Rose llegaría un poco antes de la cena acompañada de Emmett y Jazz , llevaba sin verlos desde el día de la cena y los echaba de menos , mi convivencia con Edward había mejorado bastante desde entonces y se podría decir que estaba intentando cambiar por lo menos durante la estancia de su hermana , pasaba tiempo con nosotras ,ayudaba en todo lo que se pudiera sin quejas y reía ante todo , Esme no cabia en sí de ver feliz a sus hijos y de nuevo juntos.

Cerca de las 8 tras 4h de ducha,cremas,maquillaje , secador y plancha se puede decir que estábamos listas , con el vestido azul turquesa por las rodillas y esos tacones de infarto me dispuse a bajar cuando el timbre empezó a sonar, no pensaba correr abrir y tener que acabar en el hospital .

Rose iba guapísima con un vestido rojo y Emmett con traje , tras darle dos besazos a mis amigos y conocer a Jasper pasamos al salón donde Esme y Carlise estaban y por donde Alice empezaba a bajar con ese vestido plata que tanto nos costó elegir , tras presentársela a mis amigos y que ella se auto presentara a Jasper , fueron hacia la carpa mientras yo tras las ordenes o petición de de Esme me dirigía a buscar a Edward al cuarto del piano.

\- Perdón ¿se puede?-dije abriendo la puerta dije mientras lo miraba sorprendida de verlo tan elegante y sumamente guapo , negare haber pensado esto - me manda tu madre para que salgas , ya llegaron todos –se quedo un rato mirándome sin nada que decir hasta que con un tono brusco y seco abrió la boca rompiendo el encanto-

\- Gracias ya voy.

Salí tras el del cuarto sin saber que mosca le había picado para hablar así pensaba que eso ya lo habíamos dejado en el pasado.

La cena que consistía en un coctel frio en una carpa que habían dispuesto en el jardín para luego pasar al comedor donde se serviría la cena y los postres , pasamos una cena divertida , riendo y en familia , en la que ahora era mi familia, Jasper era un caballero y al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Alice miedo me daba cuando se fuera , tras los postres pasamos al salón donde Carlise se sentó a tomarse un whisky con Esme y los chicos empezaron hablar de la universidad de aficiones y hacer planes los tres , nosotras nos sentamos hablar hasta la hora de los regalos aun con el tono frio de Edward en mi cabeza y sorprendida por cómo se estaba adaptando a los chicos e incluso quedando con ellos para salir los tres.

A las 12 en punto Alice salto a repartir los regalos empezando por sus padres de su parte y luego a los demás , a todos nos gustaron nuestros regalos y yo parece que acerté con todos con todos menos con Edward que lo abrió y guardo sin hacerle mucho caso lo que me hizo ponerme un poco mal pero la fiesta tenía que continuar , tras los regalos los chicos pusieron música de fondo y empezamos a bailar y reírnos , poco a poco cerca de las 3 se fueron y nosotros subimos a dormir , una vez en mi habitación cambiada mire los regalos detenidamente , Carlise y Esme me habían comprado una pulsera similar a la que yo le compre Alice para que según ellos fuera poniendo lo importante de mi nueva vida para empezar habían colgado un dije que representaba el escudo Cullen como mi nueva familia , Alice me había comprado unos patines de hielo recordando lo que le contaba que de pequeña siempre patinaba y llevaba unos años sin hacer y un vestido de fiesta según ella para la fiesta de noche vieja , Jasper quien para no conocerme había acertado supongo que su hermana tubo algo que ver me regalo un libro sobre psicología que hacía tiempo quería pero no estaba en ninguna librería , no sé donde lo saco , y un spa , el de Emmett que me regalo un curso de autodefensa para que pateara el culo de quien quisiera hacerme daño y un gran bolso para la universidad y Rose que no sé como había echo para regalarme unos zapatos y bolso a juego con el vestido de Alice , el de Edward ni lo abrí en ese momento por miedo a otra de sus jugarretas aunque supongo que eso sería pasado y por el desplante que el había echo , con el pijama y abrazada a un león de peluche que no sé cuando había llegado a mi cama pero que me encantaba y si nadie reclamaba me pensaba quedar me quede dormida.

Me desperté ya entrada la mañana con una melodía suave sonando en el aire baje con cuidado porque aun estaba medio durmiendo y me dirigí sin saberlo hacia la música.

-¿Twilight? –dije apoyada en la puerta sorprendida-

\- Siento haberte despertado no podía dormir y…

\- Da igual ya era tarde ¿y la gente?

\- Mi padre está en el hospital y Esme haciendo algo de urgencia para una de las casas que diseño y decoro para hoy , Alice creo que aun duerme. Siento haberte contestado ayer así y que sepas que me gusto mucho la pulsera –dijo enseñándomela- y yo también quiero empezar de cero , Edward Cullen un capullo incondicional –dijo dándome la mano-

-Isabella encantada –dije riéndome-

\- quieres salir a dar una vuelta en la moto , vas a ser la primera persona que sube en ella

\- Me cambio y bajo

Subí a mi habitación con la clara intención de vestirme y ahora si abrir el regalo de Edward pero no estaba donde lo deje , lo deje pasar y luego lo buscaría , al pasar por la habitación de Alice vi que no estaba y me imaginaba con quien estaría , baje y Edward ya me estaba esperando con los cascos subimos a la moto que sus padres le habían regalado por su cambio de comportamiento y salimos hacia a la carretera , me encanto la sensación del aire en la cara , libertad hacia 3 años que no subía en moto a nuestro paso muchas se quedaron mirando supongo que por curiosidad porque nadie podría saber quienes éramos , puedo decir que disfrute del viaje cogida de la cintura de Edward y que me sentí segura de que no me iba a dejar caer , paramos en los acantilados de la Push un sitio que yo ya conocía de toda mi vida y que el había descubierto hacia poco , estuvimos un rato hablando y otro rato en silencio mirando las rocas y olas , no sé en qué momento ni porque Edward me estaba abrazando mientras yo rompía a llorar.


	11. Capitulo 10 AÑO NUEVO

**aqui os traigo un nuevo capitulo , no se si las lectoras han vuelto a desaparecer pero yo acabare la historia por si alguna la lee aunque no opine y gracias a las fantasmitas que estan leyendo si aun estan**

Capitulo 10: AÑO NUEVO

(Edward)

El día de Nochebuena había sido interesante , la cena en familia todos reunidos hacía tiempo que no éramos una familia , reconozco que me porte mal con Isabella pero me sorprendió tanto lo que sentí cuando la vi parada en el salón de música que no supe reaccionar y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había echo era tarde .

Pase toda la noche mirándola se veía desde lejos que no era feliz , es decir lo era pero había algo que ensombrecía su día y aunque sabía que en parte era por la falta de sus padres también sabía que yo había tenido algo que ver , cuando todos nos fuimos a dormir y pase por su habitación a disculparme y decirle que me había encantado su regalo y que me ayudara a ponérmela, la encontré dormida abrazada al león que había sacado de la feria para regalarle pero no me había atrevido y por eso había dejado en su habitación , cuando Salí después de darle un beso de buenas noches que no sé porque hice me di cuenta de que mi regalo estaba sin abrir y supuse que lo mejor sería llevármelo y dárselo en otro momento.

Pase una noche mala no podía dormir y entrada la mañana decidí levantarme a tocar , hacía años que no lo hacía pero me apotecia hacerlo esta mañana, me sorprendí al verla allí parada cuando acabe de tocar y no pude evitar disculparme y empezar de cero con ella la invite a salir a dar una vuelta , pasamos un día divertido hablando y en silencios , cuando rompió a llorar no dude en abrazarla , hacerlo como se supone que meses atrás tendría que haber hecho pero no lo hice, cuando se calmo la ayude a levantarse y fuimos a casa a comer el fabuloso pavo de navidad de mi madre.

\- Gracias –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla al bajar de casa- al final no eres tan capullo

\- me lo tomare como un cumplido-dije riendo-

La sensación de cosquilleo que causaron sus labios sobre mi mejilla duro toda la comida , no podía evitar sentirla y sonreír cada vez que la veía .

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas y por la noche salimos a cenar con sus amigos y mi hermana que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en mis amigos , cada día salía menos con ellos de hecho llevaba sin salir con ellos casi desde que paso lo que paso y sobre todo desde la noche que fui a cenar con ella y sus amigos , creo que todos estaban sorprendidos pero me habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos , la noche paso entre risas pero no conseguía quitarme la sensación que el beso de Bella me había provocado , verla reír , bailar me estaba dando unos calambres en todo el cuerpo y sobre todo en cierta parte de mi cuerpo por eso cuando una rubia espectacular y a simple vista fácil se me acerco no dude en irme con ella a pasar un buen rato y liberar tensiones.

La mañana siguiente cuando me desperté en mi cama a la que no se en qué momento llegue la casa ya estaba en marcha organizado la fiesta de año nuevo , la decoración seria casi la misma a excepción de alguna cosa , lo primero que vi al bajar fue a mi hermana y Bella aun en pijama y vaya pijama que cambiaban las cosas que había que quitar mientras que mi madre hablaba con el catering , mas de 80 personas habían confirmado asistencia y mi madre estaba un poco nerviosa ya que normalmente estas fiestas las organizábamos en un salón de fiestas no en casa y le daba miedo que no cupiera todo el mundo , tras desayunar me puse ayudar a las chicas con la decoración quitar y poner , no hable con bella y tampoco me atreví a mirarla pero a simple vista pude ver que tenía como una cara triste , desilusión ¿seria por mi culpa? La verdad que yo tampoco me sentía bien con lo que había echo ya que había disfrutado del sexo pero había sido eso sexo y no había dejado de pensar en los ojos de Bella mientras me acostaba con la otra e incluso creo haber dicho su nombre al llegar.

El resto de la semana o mejor dicho 5 días que quedaban pasaron entre arreglos y recados , el día 31 todo estaba precioso y cerca de las 8 empezarían a llegar los 80 invitados que habían confirmado entre los que estaban amigos de mis padres y míos, estaba terminado de colocar unas mesas con Emmett cuando me dijo algo que me sorprendió y me hizo pensar.

\- sabes que nunca me caíste bien pero en los últimos días te has convertido en parte del grupo y demostrado que eres un gran tío no la vuelvas a cagar porque como me toque volver a sacar a Bella de la mierda por tu culpa te reviento –y se fue-

No sé a que había venid eso , no sé que tenía que ver yo pero desde luego iba a descubrirlo .

Tras ducharme y ponerme el esmoquin con la pulsera de bella como único accesorio , cogí el regalo de navidad que aun no le había dado y baje cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar y estaba hablando con Emmett y Jasper quienes me miraban como si nada hubiera pasado cuando se quedaron mirando la escalera y me tuve que girar para quedarme sin palabras mi hermana parecía una princesa pero a eso estaba acostumbrado pero lo que me dejo sin palabras era la diosa que bajaba a su lado con un recogido alto y un traje plateado con una abertura hasta más arriba de la rodilla , me dejo sin palabras el pequeño Eddy palpito en su escondite y supe que esta noche tendría que espantar muchos moscones , me adelante a los chicos disculpándome y fui hacia las escaleras a por ellas colgándome a cada una en uno de los brazos y me dirigí hacia donde mis amigos hablaban , la primera hora la pasamos recibiendo felicitaciones por la fiesta y conociendo a los amigos de mis padres y cerca de las 9,30 pasamos a cenar y sobre las 11 y media nos preparamos para recibir al año , no había podido hablar con Bella aun y me tenía con una sensación rara porque sabía que algo le pasaba y no me quería sentir culpable de ello.

Cuando a las 12 todo el mundo exploto en aplausos y gritos la busque con la mirada y al no encontrarla Salí al jardín donde la vi apoyada en la barandilla , saque el regalo de Bella y situándome tras ella se lo deslice por el cuello y la gire para que me mirara.

\- si este colgante era lo que te faltaba para estar más preciosa de lo que estabas , porque no sé si te lo dije pero estas preciosa esta noche-dije abrazándola mientras que ella tocaba con la yema de los dedos la B de oro blanco y swarosky que colgaba de su cuello- feliz año nuevo espero que con el comience otra etapa mejor que la que acabamos los dos , sé que soy un capullo y que me comporto como tal muchas veces pero enserio te digo que me importas , no quiero verte llorar y si lo haces quiero estar para abrazarte , quiero ser tu amigo o por lo menos intentarlo, te dije que quería empezar de 0 y es verdad ¿me permites serlo?

\- Si –dijo riéndose- gracias es precioso

Después de eso entramos y bailamos hasta la madrugada Bella estaba mucho mejor y se estaba divirtiendo y yo con unas copas de más le confesé a Emmett y Japer que empezaba a sentir cosas que no sabía lo que eran ellos se rieron y me dijeron que tenía que descubrirlo yo sola , cuando la gente se fue todos nos fuimos a dormir mañana seria un día duro recogeríamos todo y nos tendríamos que despedir de Alice.

Esa noche y mañana no dormí muy bien las sensaciones que tenia por Bella no me dejaban dormir y el miedo a cagarla tampoco, una idea fue trazándose en mi mente y poco a poco caí dormido.


	12. Capitulo 12 despedida

11\. DESPEDIDA

(Bells)

La mañana de año nuevo fue un caos cuando nos levantamos cansados por la noche de ayer desayunamos y nos propusimos arreglar toda la casa del desmadre de la fiesta que nos llevo toda la mañana entrado el medio dia nos sentamos a comer , Edward aun no habia bajado en toda la mañana y según decia Alice habia estado hasta tarde sin poder dormir por eso nadie habia querido despertarlo, despues de comer me fui a dar una vuelta a la playa me apetecia estar sola.

Habia sido una entrada de año rara , primero y como siempre tenia dos faltas en mi vida , segundo tuve que estar toda la noche recibiendo alagos por como habíamos dejado todo y lo guapa que estaba con ese vestido , tercero el momento intimo en el jardin con Edward en el que enterramos el hacha de guerra como Alice habia predicho fue mi sombra toda la noche sobretodo cuando algun pesado se acercaba a dar lata y cuarto aun seguia dandole vueltas al porque este sentimiento cuando me mira o lo miro , porque esa sensacion cuando lo vi irse con esa rubia la otra noche pero habíamos empezado de cero y eso ya era el pasado, cerca de las siete de la tarde volvi hacia casa ya que a las once se iba Alice y queria estar con ella y despedirme.

Cuando llegue a casa estaban todos reunidos en el salon preparandose para ver una pelicula me quite el abrigo y me sente con ellos y de repente alguien que empezaba a conocer me abrazo para acercarme a el y susurrarme que me habia echado de menos , me gire y le sonrei pense que despues me soltaria pero no, se quedo abrazado a mi y yo solo pude acomodarme contra su pecho y seguir viendo la pelicula en sus brazos , no se si alguien se dio cuenta de aquello pero si lo hicieron no lo dijeron y cuando la pelicula acabo y se encendieron las luces nosotros ya estabamos cada uno en una punta.

Cenamos las pizzas que habíamos o habian pedido y empezamos las despedidas , Alice habia prometido volver en las proximas vacaciones pero eso no hacia menos dura la despedida y aunque parezca mentira cuando en la puerta de casa vi partir el coche con Alice y sus padres hacia el aeropuerto y ella ya no me veia empece a llorar habia pasado mucho sin mi amiga y ahora que ella estaba enterada de todo la necesitaba .

\- OH vamos Bells –dijo Emmett abrazandome- se que la echaras de menos pero si quieres me pongo una peluca despeinada y un vestido y me siento contigo a tomar te para que pienses que esta contigo

Sin duda Emmett sabia hacerme reir y sin darme cuenta estabamos todos riendo en el suelo , tras despedirnos para que se fueran subi a mi habitacion mañana empezaban las clases de nuevo y de igual manera que encontre un peluche que no sabia como habia llegado alli y que yo me habia apropiado un gran ramo de rosas descansaba en mi habitación mañana le preguntaria a Esme y oliendo las rosas me quede dormida abrazada de nuevo aquel leon que me acompañaba desde navidades.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte pronto y me prepare para la universidad y baje a desayunar , le pregunte a Esme por el ramo y solo me supo decir que habia llegado con un mensajero poco despues de que me fuera , me pregunto si tenia tarjeta y tras negarlo y decirme que tendria un admirador y reirnos desayunamos en silencio , por las actividades voluntarias para los puntos yo entraba hoy una hora antes que Edward por lo que me fui a clase con mi coche , la mañana paso tranquila a la hora del almuerzo cuando entre a la cafeteria fui a sentarme donde siempre y me lleve la sorpresa de que esos ojos verdes que me seguian a todos lados tambien estaban en mi mesa y con mi almuerzo en una bandeja , le di las gracias y nos pusimos hablar sobre las vacaciones para irnos luego a clases.

Cuando me dispuse a irme a casa me encontre una rosa en el limpiaparabrisas del coche con una nota

"eterno se hace el tiempo si

No te veo, no se en que momento

Empezaste a ser mi aire,

El aire que respiro, el aire que me da vida,

No dejes de reir , no dejes de sonreir , no

Me quites el aire por que sin aire muerto

Y sin ti ya no vivo"

Me gire en busca de quien pudiera ser pero no habia nadie ,quisiera saber quien era para saber si esto era un broma pero sobretodo para darle las gracias , gracias por esas palabras , me subi al coche y me fui hacia casa donde Esme se rio al ver mi cara de desconcierto con otra rosa y una nota , tras ponerla en agua la ayude con la cocina y fui a hacer las cosas para mañana antes de salir a correr por el bosque.

En los siguientes dias las rosas se fueron repitiendo y los mensajes tambien , cada dia hablaba con Alice aunque fuera 10 minutos y estaba que no cabia en ella de alegria queria que le contara todo , con Edward las cosas estaban cambiando se sentaba conmigo en el comedor , ibamos juntos cada dia en coche y se comportaba como un verdadero caballero y cada dia sentia mas cosas por el hasta pensar que de verdad me estaba enamorando.

Mañana teniamos unos dias libres por unas jornadas de puertas abiertas en la universidad por lo que este dia seria mi ultimo dia al lado de mi admirador secreto y no sabia si tendria algo o no ya que no todos los dias recibia sorpresa pero hoy tocaba y lo descubri cuando al entrar en clase encontre una cajita con una nota , lei primero y luego abriria la caja.

"Llegaste como un huracan a cambiar

Mi vida que no estaba en su

Mejor momento, llenaste sin saberlo

Cada hueco de mi vida,

diste vida a mi muerto corazón

no puede vivir sin verte

no puedo vivir sin ti,"

me di cuenta que llevas una pulsera de la que no te separas ¿me harias el favor de unir mi regalo a ella para que al menos una parte de mi este cerca de ti?

Cuando abri la caja me encontre con un corazon de cristal con la fecha de hoy grabada , era precioso y cambiaba el color depende como le diera la luz , una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y una mano que conocia la seco.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo secando las lagrimas que rodaban- ¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo ¿me lo pones?

\- ¿de quien? ¿tengo que matar alguien? –dijo riendo en eso entro el profesor y callo el resto del dia fue normal-


	13. capitulo 12:enamorandome , enamorandola

Capitulo 12: Enamorándome , enamorándola (Edward)

Cada día me era mas difícil el no lanzarme a besarla, abrazarla pero al mismo tiempo era feliz de saber que yo era el culpable de esa sonrisa tonta cuando llega a casa con una rosa , con un nuevo detalle , cada día disfrutaba dejándole en secreto las cosas , cada día estaba más seguro que había cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas y que ella era la responsable y eso me daba miedo , miedo por no saber que hará cuando se entere que soy yo , miedo por cagarla , miedo de que no me tome enserio , miedo de lo que siento , en estos momentos la estoy observando desde la ventana de la habitación estamos en unos días libres en la universidad y como no tengo nada que hacer la observo , la observo sentada en el jardín tocando el cristal del último regalo que le hice , en los últimos días hemos pasado más tiempo juntos que antes y la gran parte la paso riéndome de ella con cariño por su admirador , me había propuesto no mandarle nada hasta volver a la universidad pero no pude evitarlo , cogí el ordenador y entrando en la floristería a la que últimamente estoy haciendo rica elegí un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas con una mariposa de peluche y lo compre , escribí el texto para que ellos pasaran a la tarjeta y pague en 20 minutos estaría aquí , decidí ducharme y bajar a tumbarme en el césped con ella.

Cuando Salí al jardín ya estaba sentada contemplando el ramo y buscando la tarjeta cuando la encontró leyó y se puso a reír no pude evitar hacerle la puñeta

\- ¿Que se cuenta tu admirador? –dije cogiendo la tarjeta-

-EDDY –grito intentando quitármela riéndose-

\- veamos –dije empezando a leer en voz alta- "el reloj se para si no te veo , hoy hace un día fantástico , el sol brilla en todo su esplendor me encantaría estar en una playa desierta solos tu y yo , con el sol tostando tu piel mientras las olas mojan nuestros pies , por la arena , hacerte caer al agua y cuando una ola venga y nos moje con ella perderme en tu mirada y besarte hasta quedar sin aire, pero es solo un sueño que no se si será posible , no es una playa desierta pero si quieres te esperare esta tarde a las 5 en la Pus en la playa perdida quizás nos crucemos , quizás no pero aunque no me veas yo te veré y los dos sabremos que estamos en el mismo lugar" ¿no pensaras ir? –dije al verla tan ilusionada-

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Podría ser un asesino , un depredado o…

\- No me creo que te estés preocupando por mi pero tranquilo se cuidarme y ahora me voy a vestir para mi cita.

La vi subir y bajar poco después cambiada iba sencilla pero guapa , cuando salió tarde en salir yo .

Aparque en la playa lejos de su coche donde no lo pudiera ver , escondido casi entre arboles , la vi pasear por la orilla tirando piedras al agua parecía que hablaba sola , estuvimos cerca de una hora y pico juntos pero separados ella paseaba por la playa buscando a quien pudiera ser y yo , le dije a un niño que cruzaba por allí que le diera un recado a cambio de cinco pavos y antes de que el llegara me fui al coche y Salí de allí dejando otra rosa en su coche.

De camino a casa la llame para ver si quería que saliéramos a cenar y luego ir a una fiesta , me dijo que iba saliendo hacia el coche que llamara a los demás por si querían unirse y colgó , tras aparcar llame a Emmett me dijo que él trabajaba pero que Rose y su hermano sí que se venían quede con ellos y me fui a tocar el piano , escuche llegar a Bella y Salí bromeando a ver si estaba viva , me la encontré con una sonrisa gigante y yo sonreí con ella.

Después de que me contara brevemente lo que había pasado en la playa y que estaba viva y sin daños , me confesara roja de la vergüenza que estaba enamorándose de un desconocido y tenía miedo subió riendo a ducharse para irnos a cenar .

Cenamos en un lugar tranquilo entre risas y bromas como si fuéramos un grupo de amigos de toda la vida y es que con ellos , entre ellos me sentía en mi sitio donde siempre tenía que estar como hacía años que no me sentía , luego fuimos a tomar algo y bailar no me separe de ella en toda la noche bueno casi toda la noche porque cuando fui al baño tuvo que pasar algo algo de lo que ninguno nos dimos cuenta pero ensombreció su mirada y dio un toque amargo a la noche.


	14. capitulo 13 felicidad

**13\. ¿Felicidad? No puede ser todo tan bonito**

Estaba confundida porque por un lado pensaba que estaba enamorándome de Edward del Edward que había descubierto del que reía de todo , del bromista del que estaba segura era el autentico por otro pensaba que me estaba enamorando de mi admirador secreto , mi admirador cada día se superaba mas y ya no me importaba si era un colgante un dije o flores solamente sus palabras escritas en una cartulina me sacaban una y mil sonrisas , el plan de esa mañana en la playa había sido perfecto aun sin verlo pero sabía que él me miraba nota sus ojos pero cuando miraba nunca veía nadie y cuando aquel niño se acerco y me dijo según sus palabras que un chico le había dicho que me dijera "Preciosa , espero que hayas disfrutado admirando la playa yo la pase admirándote a ti , hora de volver a casa no vayas a caer malo" me reí y me dirigí al coche donde otra rosa descansaba , me había llamado Edward para ir a cenar y cuando llegue tras contarle brevemente lo que había hecho salimos a cenar y luego a bailar , estaba feliz y no solo por mi admirador del cual ahora mismo bailando una balada en los brazos de Edward mientras cantaba ni me acordaba , pero como siempre la felicidad no es eterna y el querido Mike mi ex tubo que aparecer cuando los chicos fueron por bebida y Edward al baño .

\- Bellita –dijo cogiéndome de la cintura –

\- Que quieres

\- Que novia más seca tengo

\- Hace 4 años que tu y yo rompimos ¿que quieres?

\- Lo que no me diste cuando estábamos juntos a ti en mi cama, en mi coche o incluso en los baños de este pub

\- ni lo sueñes –dije riéndome-

\- No quieres que tu amiga Rose se entere que antes de ella tu estuviste en la cama de su novio ¿o sí? ¿Como se tomaría ella saber que te acostaste con su novio? Te has acostado con medio pueblo en tu anterior faceta menos conmigo ¿Qué pensaran tus papis adoptivos de eso? ¿O tu admirador? ¿Seguirá queriéndote tanto si descubre lo puta que eras? Tienes una semana para estar en mi cama o hare publica toda esa información

Aquello no me lo esperaba, había pasado una noche de borrachera antes de irme a Londres pero no sabía como lo tomaría Rose como se lo tomarían ellos, la magia de la noche se rompió y aunque todos lo notaron ninguno dijo nada y cuando nos fuimos en el coche rompí a llorar, Edward pregunto varias veces que pasaba y ante mi negativa a contestar me llevo hasta casa me abrazo y se quedo hasta que me dormí.

Los siguientes días no quería salir de casa no quería ir a la universidad el plazo se acababa y no sabía como enfrentar las cosas que decisión tomar y la noche de antes del plazo cuando apareció Bennett gritándome que saliera de mi trance que le contara que le pasaba , que él no se creía que no era nada , que le habían dicho que me habían visto hablando con un rubio muy molesta y que el sabia quien era el único rubio que me ponía en ese estado no pude mas y llorando le conté todo , le conté como me había chantajeado las amenazas y el solo me abrazo me dijo que tenía que hablar con Carlisle y Ese y que él iba hablar con Rose aunque ella sabia la vida del antes de conocerla y no le importaba, cuando se fue baje y entre lagrimas avergonzada les conté porque mis padres me mandaron a Londres y al contrario de lo que esperaba ellos solo se rieron , me dijeron que la gente cambia y que ahora entendían como cuando me recupere un poco me había llevado tan mal con Edward que era su sinónimo en femenino , yo me lleve una gran sorpresa y alivio , Edward no dijo nada me miro y riéndose me dijo que mejor no hacia él la lista de las chicas que habían pasado por su cama , coche baño de pub , a las amenazas de Mike solo me dijeron que tendría que confiar en ellos y más relajada con una gran sonrisa me fui a dormir sabiendo que no tendría que acostarme con Mike si no quería y que todos habían aceptado mi pasado sin problemas , antes de dormir recibí un mensaje de Rose diciéndome que como se me ocurra volver a pensar en acostarme con Mike para que no desvele con quien me acosté me mata y que teníamos que hablar de lo bueno que era Bennett en la cama , cuando pensaba que ya todo había pasado unos ojos verdes abrieron la puerta para pedir permiso a entrar , se tumbaron en la cama a mi lado y tras decirme que confiara en él a la próxima que me pasara algo así o lo que fuera me abrazo y con una sonrisa y abrazada a él con una sensación desconocida me dormí.

Las siguientes semanas en la universidad fueron distintos tenia la obsesión de que Mike iba aparecer a molestarme y mi admirador como desde hace dos semanas me dejaba cada día una nueva rosa o nota o las dos cosas lo que me hacia sonreír , lo de Mike había quedado en un anécdota y Edward no se separaba de mi por si volvía Mike a molestarme y cada día empezaba a sentir cosas más fuertes, no quedaba nada del prepotente que era cuando me mude aquí , era el polo opuesto a aquel tío y la verdad que ser yo misma recuperar mi fuerza interior sin perder la educación y clase que mi tiempo en Londres me había dado ,era mucho mejor , me sentía fuerte me sentía yo y a mi alrededor tenía grandes personas y eso había ayudado a llevarme mucho mejor de lo que me llevaba con Ed.

Rose y yo habíamos quedado varias veces para salir hablar de cosas de chicas y lo de Eme había quedado en una anécdota de la cual hasta él se reía.

Alice estaba ansiosa por poder volver aunque fueran unos días y así ayudarme a encontrar al admirador, pero estábamos al final del segundo trimestre y los exámenes volvían a ser orden del día, lo principal era poder acabarlos, para descansar aunque fueran unos días.

(Edward)

La verdad que me había sorprendido Mike no sabia con quien se estaba enfrentando y no porque estuviera enamorado en secreto de ella si no porque nadie se mete con mi gente sin salir herido y él había cruzado la línea atreviéndose a chantajearla con algo tan ruin, ¿realmente pensaba que a mis padres iba a impórtales eso? Si después de enfrentarse a mi ya están curados de espanto, pero el hecho de que se abriera hizo que conociéramos a la verdadera Bella que sacara su fuerza para enfrentar a Mike y al mundo y las cosas cambiaran, si la dulce y débil niña me tenia engatusado la verdadera fiera me traía loco y estaba preparando una última sorpresa para demostrarle lo que sentía y por fin después de casi un mes darme a conocer.


	15. Capitulo 14: mi pesadilla

Este capítulo estará escrito desde los dos puntos de vista porque lo vi necesario así para no hacer otro exactamente igual desde el otro punto

 **14\. Mi pesadilla sin igual (Bella)**

Hoy era el último domingo antes de los exámenes , el miércoles empezaba la locura y había pasado toda la noche estudiando con Edward quien hacía poco más de una hora cuando empezaron a llegar los ramos se había ido a correr para liberar estrés , y si llevaban desde cerca de las diez de la mañana llegando ramos de rosas , algunos rojos , otros amarillos , otros azules , cada uno con una tarjeta donde aparte de unas frases que quitaban el aire explicaban el significado del color de las rosas , Esme se reía de mis caras cada vez que abría la puerta a un repartidor y se derretía con cada frase del ramo , iban seis según ponía uno por cada mes que hacía que estaba aquí por lo que aun faltaría uno , todos los ramos eran iguales independiente del color tallo largo en papel de color que combinara y gran lazo por eso cuando al abrir la puerta el repartidor poco después del sexto me trajo el séptimo , un centro de rosas rojas tallo corto y fresáis en jarrón de cerámica me causo risa porque hasta la floristería se había quedado sin las rosas de siempre , ley la tarjeta donde me citaba al mediodía en una parte del parque para por fin darse a conocer , corrí arreglarme y con un vestido sencillo , unos zapatos bajos y la chaqueta corría al coche para ir al parque.

Tras aparcar me senté en un banco frente al estanque a esperar había llegado un poco antes, cuando sentí unas manos taparme los ojos sentí un cosquilleo que no esperaba sentir y al girarme y ver esos ojos no pude hacer otra cosa que poner una cara de sorpresa mientras gritaba un TU, el solo puso esa sonrisa cínica y todo se volvió negro.

(Edward)

Había estado corriendo cerca de dos horas tiempo suficiente para que todos los ramos llegaran y quería estar a su lado cuando llegara el séptimo y leyera la tarjeta , quería ver su cara mientras le preguntaba si quería pasar su vida a mi lado , quería estar a su lado y arrodillarme para poner el ultimo colgantito a esa pulsera, el ultimo de esta etapa porque a partir de ahora si ella quería empezar a otra etapa a su lado y con ella todo empezaría de cero, llegue a casa con una sonrisa al ver todos los ramos sobre la mesa y sonriendo entre a la cocina pero al no ver a nadie corrí a ducharme antes de bajar a preguntar a Esme por Bella , cuando baje mi madre ponía agua a un centro que no me sonaba .

-Hola mami ¿y ese centro?

\- De Bella, se lo ha traído su admirador citándola

-No, ese centro no es mío

\- Que dices hijo?-dijo Esme con una cara de preocupacion-explicate

\- Mama el admirador de Bella era yo , yo he mandado todos esos ramos hoy y todos los días pero este no es mío , donde está la tarjeta mama esto no me gusta

\- En su habitación la subió ella , Ed. ¿estará bien?¿quien ha sido si no…?

\- No lo sé –dije corriendo en busca de la tarjeta-

Cuando la encontré no dude en salir corriendo al lugar de encuentro mi madre quiso venirse conmigo pero finalmente conseguí que se quedara en casa por si volvía , aunque había algo que no me gustaba ¿Quién se podría aprovechar de esta situación? Llegue al parque y vi allí su coche aparque al lado y corrí a buscar el lugar allí no había nada ni nadie , recorrí el parque entero y no encontré nada , corrí al coche y recorrí el pueblo volviendo cada rato al coche pero este seguía allí y de ella no sabía nada , eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y empezaba a desesperarme , hacía rato que había llamado a Emmett y como policía me había dicho que había que esperar 24H como amigo que en cuanto pudiera venia , ahora me encontraba de camino a casa a dejar el coche ya que Emmett me ha dicho que me recogía allí para hablar y seguir buscando , entre en el camino de casa disminuyendo la velocidad no sabía cómo decirle a Esme que seguíamos sin sabe nada de ella y fue gracias a ello y a las luces del coche que pude ver una figura en el arcén del camino tirada.

(Bella)

Cuando al abrir los ojos note la falta de ropa en mí y algo sujetando mis manos supe que algo iba mal , quería llorar pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que viniera como pudiera , me encontraba en la habitación de la tortura y yo no podía hacer nada para salir de aquí , notaba mis manos atadas al cabecero y mis piernas abiertas atadas a las patas de la cama , estaba todo oscuro pero por la luz que entraba por la rendija de la ventana puse ver algunos juguetitos sexuales que me hicieron temblar , se abrió la puerta y vi entrar a Mike no sé porque desde el principio algo me dijo que el tenia algo que ver en esto sin decir nada empezó a quitarse la ropa antes de coger un látigo de la cómoda y me azotara con el dejando una marca roja en mi abdomen posteriormente se lanzo sobre mi tocándome , metiéndose en mi , clavando sus dedos en mi intimidad mientras el se hundía en ella , quise llorar gritarle que parara pero sabía que eso es lo que quería , que eso le gustaría mas asique solo me deje hacer. Fueron cinco horas desde que desperté de pura agonía , de tortura , cinco horas en las que mi cuerpo no aguanto y no estuve despierta todo el rato , cosa que agradezco , cinco horas en las que hizo conmigo lo que quiso , me violo y torturo de la peor manera , me pego , me corto , me hizo pequeñas quemaduras hasta que se canso de mi y el piloto rojo de la cámara nunca se apago , me repitió mil y una y otra vez que esto era mi culpa que él había querido hacer las cosas bien y yo no , que si era una puta que me acostaba con medio pueblo el también me quería probar y que iba a disfrutar viendo el video una y otra vez , me humillo llenando mi boca de sus fluidos mientras se reía , mientras me recordaba lo fácil que había sido engañarme , cuando se canso me subió al coche tapada con una sabana y me dejo tirada cerca del camino de la casa , no sé cuánto tiempo paso ni tampoco si estaba despierta todo el rato pero unos faros iluminaron el camino y unos brazos conocidos me alzaron del suelo pegándome a su cuerpo fue ahí cuando me deje llevar , cuando derrumbe mi barrera y llore , llore todo lo que durante la tarde no había hecho y todo se volvió negro.

(Edward)

Baje del coche sin parar ni el motor y corrí alzarla en brazos , lo poco que veía de piel estaba herida y al cogerla rompió a llorar abrazándose a mí , algo también se rompió en mi y dejándola en el asiento de atrás acelere hasta casa , cuando entre por la puerta mis padres corrieron a ella , mi padre tubo que sujetar a Esme quien casi cae al ver el estado en el que llegaba Bella , no quisimos tocarla hasta que llego Emmett quien con toda la sangre fría la cogió y dijo que iba al hospital que los dos sabíamos que era inocente pero que si el decía que la había encontrado nadie acusaría si lo hacía yo aunque no lo fuera me interrogarían , salió con ella al hospital y mis padres y yo detrás como familiares , en el hospital no nos dejaron entrar pero Emmett nos comento que estaban haciéndole un examen el forense para determinar la agresión , que estaba despierta pero la habían sedado como consecuencia de una crisis de todo lo pasado y del shock , 3 horas más o menos pasaron hasta que nos dejaron llevarla la a casa tras preguntarnos qué había pasado y contamos lo poco que sabíamos, que había recibido un ramo citándola haciéndose pasar por un admirador secreto le di la tarjeta a Emmett, para saber que había pasado tendríamos que esperar a que ella despertara , una vez en casa la acomode en mi habitación ya que no iba a separarme de ella pero quería darle su espacio , la deje dormida con los sedantes que le habían siniestrado y tras darme una ducha me tumbe en el sofá de la habitación e intente dormir, pero la verdad que cada vez que Bellas aun durmiendo se quejaba o lloraba corría a su lado y así pase la noche. Por la mañana Esme puso alguno de mis ramos en mi habitación según ella para darle color y nos subió el desayuno ambos, hoy no iríamos a clase ella por lo evidente y yo porque no tenía en mente el alejarme de ella ni un metro.


	16. CAPITULO 15: DESPERTAR DE UNA PESADILLA

**15\. Despertando de mi pesadilla (Bella)**

Cuando abri los ojos me senti morir me dolia todo el cuerpo lo que me recordaba que había sido verdad , no estaba en mi habitación pero si en casa lo sabia por el olor y las miles de rosas que decoraban la habitación , vi a Edward durmiendo en el sofa y no lo quise despertar pero nada mas que me movi un poco estaba a mi lado.

\- Hola –me dijo desde la distancia pero cerca mia ¿tanto asco daba?- no quise incomodarte , estas en mi habitacion por que no queria dejarte sola en tu habitación no podia dormir sin incomodarte y.. lo siento Bells

\- Vaya parece que al final tenias razon he acabado en tu cama y entre tus sabanas –dije riendome o intentandolo- gracias Edward no me incomoda es mas agradezco que estes a mi lado ahora sobretodo con el asco que tengo que dar ahora. Me apateceria darme un baño y…

\- ves

Con ayuda de Edward entre a la ducha queria quitarme toda la suciedad , sus huellas , sus dedos , su tacto rompi a llorar flotando con todas mis fuerzas alli donde el me había tocado , no se como ni cuando pero estaba en brazos de Edward en el suelo de la ducha llorando y por mas que pedia que me soltara no lo hacia , decia que nunca lo haria , no me pregunto nada solo estubo toda la mañana dandome su apoyo , sin soltarme , pense que tendria miedo pero me equivocaba tenia miedo a Mike tenia miedo a que alguien me tocara , tenia miedo a rebibir todo pero en sus brazos , mietras me abrazaba me sentia segura , me sentia bien, Edward me conto que Esme había puesto todos esos ramos alli para que me alegrara el día al despertar , me conto que el ultimo el que no recordaba era de mi admirador del verdadero y me dio una tarjeta para que leyera cuando quisiera , ahora no tenia ganas ni fuerzas no iba a ser capaz de estar con el que mas me daba lo que me dijera , por la tarde vino Emmett acompañado de dos policias a tomarme declaracion , quise morirme al tener que recordar todo vi como Emmett apletaba los puños para no salir a buscarlo , cuando acabe mi relato llorando y los policias se fueron Emmett pidio permiso para abrazarme y apoyada alli llore, llore y llore dije todos mis miedos , todo lo que había pasado hasta que me quede dormida y desperte a la hora de cenar con otros brazos rodeandome.

Los dias siguientes fueron igual me despertaba despues de dormir lo que mis pesadillas me dejaban y siempre tenia a Edward a mi lado día y noche no me dejaba y quien iba a decirlo cuando lo conoci ,no salia de casa me daba pavor salir y encontrarme con Mike o mejor dicho el me encontrara porque desde el lunes que puse la denuncia no se ha vuelto a saber nada de él, el jueves no pude retrasar mas mi salida a la calle y aunque me dijeron que podia hacerlo mas tarde si no estaba en condiciones , tenia que ser fuerte , tenia que volver a vivir y sabia que no estaba sola , sabia que los mismos brazos que me levantaron el domingo y no me habian dejado caer iban a estar a mi lado , no se quien era mi admirador y la verdad tampoco me importaba ahora porque cada día estaba mas enamorada de Cullen y justo ahora que sabia que no podia , fuera de que el sintiera lo que sintiera yo no podria estar con un hombre en la vida , me habian roto y no se podia pegar nunca seria una mujer entera , nunca podria estar con un hombre sin tener miedo , nunca podria hacer feliz alguien , nunca lo seria yo. Nada mas bajar del coche miles de ojos me apuntaron , empezaron a cuchichear a señalarme , Edward paso el brazo por mis hombros atrayendome a él, yo solo pude levantar la cabeza como todos me habian dicho que hiciera , yo era la victima, yo no había hecho nada y yo no tenia porque esconderme .

Los examenes no salieron mal del todo sobretodo teniendo encuenta los acontecimientos pasados y aunque las miradas de risa y lastima no pararon en todo el día tampoco lo hicieron los brazos que me sujetaban , cuando el día acabo y salimos hacia casa estaba exhausta fisica y psiquicamente y en el coche me tube que dormir porque cuando volvi abrir lo ojos eran las diez de la noche y estaba en la cama , mire hacia los lados buscando a mi compañero y al no encontrarlo di otro cambio a mi rutina y baje al comedor a cenar con todos , la sorpresa fue palpable pero nadie dijo nada y cuando terminamos de cenar subimos a dormir , hacia unos dias que llevaba dandole vueltas y no tenia sentido que todas las noches me abrazara hasta dormirme para luego irse al sofa cuando los dos sabiamos que el no dormia pendiente de mi y yo tenia pesadillas en el momento en el que se iba por eso en el momento en el que me abrazo para que me durmiera le pedi que no se fuera y por primera vez desde el domingo dormi toda la noche sin pesadillas y en los brazos de quien en un pasado pende odiar y que ahora cada día amaba mas.

El viernes y la semana siguiente fue igual todo el mundo me miraba y Edward no me dejaba ni para ir al baño. La noche del viernes despues del ultimo examen había una fiesta a la que yo no iria pero le dije que saliera , que disfrutara del fin de examenes pero me dijo que no , que sus noches de fiesta habian cambiado desde que me conocio , la verdad que estaba cambiado ni yo lo conocia ni sabia porque lo hacia pero saber que era importante para el me gustaba aunque me daba miedo porque sabia que terminaria dañada cuando se enamorara de una mujer de verdad, me lleve una sorpresa cuando al salir de ducharme encontre el comedor hecho una sala de cine con mantas cojines y comida basura , Rose , Emmett y Jasper estaban alli esperandos para ver las peliculas y pasar una noche divertida y lo mejor fue cuando Edward llamo Alice por Skype para que se uniera y con nosotros 5 en el sofa y Alice a miles de km volvi a sonreir aunque fuera por unas horas.


	17. capitulo16: NO PUEDO MAS

**16\. No puedo mas (Edward)**

5 semanas han pasado , 5 semanas de agonia quise morirme cuando la vi , cuando nos contaron todo me sentia culpable porque por mucho que mi madre dijera que yo no tenia nada de culpa , yo no lo sentia asi no lo sentia porque si yo no hubiera empezado con el tema admirador , si yo no hubiera mandado todo esos ramos el no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de engañarla y porque si hubiera estado alli , si hubiera estado a su lado , si no me hubiera ido a correr ella no hubiera salido , no le hubiera pasado nada pero ahora de nada sirve lamentarme , ahora tenia que ser fuerte tenia que serlo por mi y por ella tenia que sacarla del pozo , tenia que hacerla vivir , demostrarle que no era un asco , que seguia siendo una mujer y que no le tenia lastima que ella llego a cambiar mi vida y que la amaba pero era un cobarde , era un cobarde y no me atrevia y menos ahora con todo lo que había pasado.

Cada noche la escuchaba llorar en sueños y la noche que me pidio no la dejara que durmiera con ella me hizo estremecer porque dentro de todo lo pasado que me quisiera con ella era bueno confiaba en mi , no la he dejado ni un solo día , ni una sola noche , era una etapa dura , dura por todo lo pasado dura por los examenes , la noche que la vi reir ser ella tras una sesion de cine , me di cuenta que había esperanza que volveria a reir , volveria a ser ella , pero la verdad que yo ya no puedo mas aunque me muestre fuerte estoy destrozado y cada lagrima que derrama , derramo yo mas a su lado soy una piedra dura y resistente pero cuando ella no me ve cuando duerme , cuando estoy solo me derrumbo lloro por sentirme culpable , lloro por no saber que hacer por ser un cobarde por no poder decirle lo que siento , estamos en un periodo de descanso y mis padres se les ocurrio la idea de que deberiamos ir de viaje y parece que volver a Londres era el plan aunque fuera por unos meses , muchas veces intente darle la tarjeta obligarla a leerla pero no me atrevi y ella no quiso leerla.

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto Bella mira a todos lados esperando que alguien le haga daño , esperando que aparezca él , pero ambos sabemos que no sera asi ,él no vendra y aunque lo haga no se acercara nadie le hara daño porque si se acerca antes de que pueda hacerle daño lo he matado , en Londres nos espera Alice quien sabe de la cuestion por encima e iremos a nuestra casa , a esa que abandonamos por mi culpa y que ahora no se si estar arrepentido o no porque si no me hubiera ido no la hubiera conocido o quizas lo hubiera echo antes , pero entonces no hubiera estado ahora cuando todo esto a pasado aunque igual no hubiera pasado, mi cabeza es un lio.

Las 11 horas de vuelo las pasamos abrazados ella porque tiene miedo a todo lo que la rodea y yo porque tengo la necesidad de protegerla de sentir que esta bien, cuando bajamos Alice corre abrazarnos y juntos vamos a casa me estoy preparando para las concecuencias de volver a mi casa a estar con los que yo consideraba "amigos" que ahora se que no lo son , nunca lo fueron y ahora me da igual lo que hagan donde esten porque estos dias en Londres los voy a pasar con las unicas que me importan mis amores , mi hermana y la mujer que amo, mi casa esta igual que la recuerdo y al contrario de lo que pensaba estaba todo en orden y limpia , acomodamos las camas y caimos rendidos.

Los primeros dias fueron de visitas el mundo queria ver si había vuelto el gran Edward CULLEN y se encontraban con la persona que soy ahora y que un día fui no con lo que era antes de irme muchos los verdaderos se alegraban otros se iban decepsionados , Bella sonreria y se reía de las tonterias y parecia feliz tanto que me daba miedo que quisiera quedarse aquí y poco descaminado iba.

Llevaba medio mes largo cuando Bella nos dijo que si podria terminar aquí la universidad mis padres no tardaron en decirle que ella decidia que seria una pena no tenerla en casa pero que ella tiene su decision en las manos yo quise gritarles que no , que tenia que volver conmigo pero sabia que era egoista que era lo mejor para ella por eso con mi mejor sonrisa le dije que si era lo mejor se quedara y ayude con todo el papeleo , que Bella se quedara no solo me mantenia lejos de la mujer que amo si no tambien de Alice quien no volveria mientras Bella estubiera aquí , asique con lagrimas y tras hacerles prometer llamar al final de las vacaciones volviamos a casa sin ella esperando que fuera lo mejor , esperando que no tardara en encontrarse y querer volver , con ella deje mi declaracion de amor , esperando que la lea y mi corazon pero eso ella no lo sabe.


	18. Chapter 17 sentimientos

**, Sentimientos (Bella)**

Londres la ciudad que una vez fue mi salvacion parece que volvera a serlo , estos dias e dejado de sentir miedo he sido feliz he reido e sido yo aunque fuera un poco ,por eso tome la decision de quedarme aunque no fue facil pero sabia que tenia que alejarme de aquello y tambien de Edward para olvidarlo y dejarlo que el tenga su vida sin tener que estar pendiente de mi , los primeros dias de universidad aquí con el cambio fueron duros y mas porque estaba sola pero al salir de clase Alice siempre tenia una sonrisa para mi , un plan que hacer o una tienda que visitar por lo que el tiempo se pasaba mas rapido , muchos son los compañeros que quisieron acercarse algunos por conocer a Cullen otros no lo se pero yo no queria a nadie cerca no me fiaba de nadie , las noches tampoco eran mucho mejor porque al cerrar los ojos me invadian las imágenes de lo sucedido y aunque lo intentaba evitar mas de una noche terminaba llamando a Edward para que me hablara y dormirme , al no poder estar en el internado Alice se había mudado conmigo a su casa por lo que dormir en la cama de Edward me ayudaba a descansar pero no a olvidarlo todo en esta casa olia a el, y las imágenes de los dias pasados aquí tambien me atormentaban por lo que entre tener que llamarlo y los recuerdos de la casa mi plan de olvidarlo no estaba funcionando al contrario cada día lo echaba mas de menos , cada día estaba mas segura de que lo amaba , aun no entendia porque tenia tanto interes con que lea la ultima tarjeta de mi admirador asique hay la tengo en un cajon junto a una carta que encontre a los dias de irse y aun no me atrevi a leer.

Alice no paraba de decirme que tenia que leer esa hoja que no podia ser tan malo pero me daba pavor lo que estuviera escrito en esa hoja, una porque era de mi admirador de uno del que no queria saber nada ahora y no queria saber nada porque en mi tiempo aquí había terminado de confirmar lo que ya sabia estaba terriblemente enamorada de Edward l que me llevaba a la segunda hoja no queria saber que había escrtio alli por si mi corazon terminaba de romper , el tiempo pasa rapido no el día a día pero cuando miras asi han pasado los dias las semanas y me estoy enfrentando a mis ultimos examenes del primer curso de universidad , se acercaban las vacaciones volver a verlo la idea principal era que ellos volvieran aquí pero sabia que entre Alice y Jasper algo había encendido y que yo estubiera aquí significaba que ella no pudiera verlo por lo que en mi mente se empezaba a formar la idea de volver aunque fuera unos meses para que ella pudiera estar con el no era justo que cambiara su vida por mi.

Llevaba dias dandole a la idea cuando porfin decidi darle una sorpresa llame a Carlise le dije que no viniera que iriamos nosotras pero que era sorpresa , llegariamos el mismo día que ellos tendrian que venir para asi justificar que fueran al aeropuerto , aun no había colgado cuando Alice aparecio gritando que gracias . que no me arrepentiria aun no se si lo decia por volver o por el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a decirle a Edward que estaba incondicional y terriblemente enamorada de el en cuanto lo viera.

Ese día y el resto de semana Alice la paso haciendo maletas y de compras auque aun faltaran dos semanas para irnos , ese fin de semana nos fuimos de cena y a despedirnos de los conocidos que habíamos hecho aquí , al llegar a casa un mensaje con un simple TQ me hizo estremecer no por su contenido si no por quien venia , igual volver no había sido la mejor idea.


	19. Chapter 18 tiempo sin ti

**18\. tiempo sin ti (Edward)**

Desde el momento que subimos al avion dejando a Bella y Alice alli sabiamos que algo había cambiado yo había dejado lo que mas queria en Londres y mis padres aunque no me lo habian dicho tenian pavor a que la ausencia de Bella me hicieran volver a mi yo antiguo , yo sabia que eso no pasaria , fue un viaje duro en el que mas de mil veces pense que cuando llegara cogeria otro avion y volveria con ella pero sabia que no podia hacerlo algo me decia que el quedarse alli había sido en parte para alejarse para dejarme hacer mi vida sin ella , lo que ella no sabia que yo no queria hacer mi vida sin ella .

El tiempo paso entre clases y salidas con Emmett y Jasper a correr y salidas a cenar con los chicos , mis padres se relajaron al ver que no volvi al antiguo yo y aunque me costo el estar sin ella me hizo darme cuenta de que la queria mas de lo que pensaba si era posible pero tambien dejar de lado mi dependencia por ella , auqnue aun asi mi mejor momento del día era cuando me llamaba para que le susurrara para dormir , escucharla reir y ver que estaba recuperandose me hacia decirme a mi mismo que valia la pena el echarla de menos.

Había acabado los examenes y Rose quien tambien echaba de menos a Bella quien se había convertido en su gran amiga había organizado una cena , solo los 4 pero para celebrar nuestra sobrevivencia al primer año , rei , baile y aunque muchas se acercaron a mi ninguna tenia mi atencion , mi atencion estaba a miles de km con esa morena de ojos chocolate que me tenia enamorado , por quien daria mi vida por eso había decidido que cuando la viera le plantaria un beso diciendo que le amaba pero puede que la melancolia me hiciera beber de mas y mandarle un mensaje a Bella del que al día siguiente me arrepentiria y tiraro al traste mi plan de declararme decidi que ya no podia hacer nada era tarde asique ya le daria explicaciones cuando volviera a verla dentro de una semana , deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que llegara el día de coger ese avion que me llevaria a ella de nuevo.

Pase toda la semana ingnorando sus llamadas para no tener que darle explicaciones y hoy por fin saliamos al aeropuerto en unas horas la besaria , si me dejaba y antes de subir al coche hacia el aeropuerto le mande un mensaje que leeria cuado se levantara contando las horas por verla.


	20. Chapter 19 volviendo a casa

**19\. Volviendo a casa (Bella)**

Había llegado el momento , volvia a casa un año despues casi volvia a la casa que cambio mi vida , sabiamos que era temporal pero en el fondo ambas sabiamos que era para quedarnos , no había parado de darle vueltas al mensaje que me mando y aunque Alice me dijo que deberia leer la carta ahora menos que nunca estaba preparada para leerla , se suponia que ellos llegaban aquí el sabado al medio día por lo que el sabado sobre las 10 de la mañana de aquí las 10 de la noche de alli estarian en el aeropuerto lo que nos hacia a nosotras volar la mañana del viernes para llegar alli por la noche , el vuelo fue largo los nervios de volver , los nervios de verlo , pase gran parte del vuelo pensando en leer la tarjeta del ultimo ramo para cerrar esa etapa de mi vida pero no me sentia preparada , cuando bajamos del avion recogimos nuestras maletas y corrimos a la sala de salidas donde habíamos quedado con Carlise que nos esperarian haciendo tiempo a facturar para no llegar hacerlo , nada mas salir lo vi estaba de espaldas pero lo sabia y con una valentia desconocida para mi me acerque a el y susurrando le dije:

\- ey guapo estas solito? Porque si es asi yo te hago un hueco en mi casa en cantada –el tardo en reaccionar pero la carcajada de Alice y Carlise se escucho hasta en china , se giro y me miro mientras Alice decia que le hacia un hueco hasta en mi cama si me miraba asi y sin decir nada se acerco y me beso , me beso como nadia me había besado como solo el podria hacerlo –

\- ahora ya no estoy solo tengo aquí a mi morena guerrera

Me quede en shock y asi sin soltarme tras saludar al resto salimos hacia casa , abrazados , sin soltarme de la mano en ningun momento.

-Te quiero –me dijo sin que lo esperara-

\- pero… que… como… yo….

-algo me dice que nunca leiste lo que te deje

\- NOP hermanito no lo leyo y eso que yo lo intente.

Unas ganas de leerlo me surgieron y creo que seria lo primero que hiciera cuando pudiera.

Me quede dormida en el coche y lo se porque cuando desperte la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y estaba apoyada en el mejor cojin del mundo el pecho de aquel que un día me volvio loca y que ahora me volvia loca de una manera distinta, sin moverme me puse a pensar siemple pense que me daria pavor el volver pero me equivocaba lo había superado estaba segura y convencida de que este era mi lugar , quise pararme a buscar las hojas pero no me queria ni podia mover , la ultima vez que lo había intentando un gruñido dicendo que ni se me ocurriera que me había tenido mucho tiempo separado de mi para seguir durmiendo me hizo reir , cuando lo consegui me duche y baje a desayunar con Esme estaba famelica y eso lo podria leer en cualquier otro momento del día o la noche.

Poco despues de levantarme bajo Alice seguido de un Edward gruñendo porque me había ido de la cama , pase el día sin salir en casa con ellos y con Emmett , Rose y Jasper , Rose casi me mata por irme a quedarme sin despedirme de ella y sin llevarmela mientras que Jasper solo me saludo y Emmett casi me ahorca por irme otra vez,

Cuando todos se fueron y pude quedarme sola corri a buscar las hojas tenia que cerrar una etapa de mi vida antes de leer la famosa carta y quizas abrir una nueva etapa.

Cuando la encontre corri al jardin donde pudiera estar sola y sentada en un columpio la abri.

\- "Quieres pasar tu vida a mi lado " –dijo Edward mientras yo leia esas mismas palabras escritas – "se que no soy el mejor del mundo a veces un capullo pero llegaste como un huracan a cambiar mi rumbo y quiero que seas tu quien envejezca a mi lado" toma –dijo dandome un dije de oro blanco con una EyB enlazadas-

-Pero…

\- Siempre fui yo Bells esas navidades me di cuenta que eras tu , eras tu quien queria a mi lado quien me volvia loco y no a cierta parte de la anatomia , eras tu quien me hacia reir y querer matarte al mismo tiempo , tu quien hacia que mi corazon latiera con una simple sonrisa , eras tu quien me había enamorado.

\- Ahora vengo –dije corriendo – tengo que leer una carte

\- Donde crees que vas –dijo cogiendome y girandome hasta abrazarme – no hay nada en esa carta que no haya dicho yo y ahora ¿quieres pasar mi vida al lado de este capullo , tonto rompecorazones?

-shh –dije poniendo un dedo en su boca para callarlo- quiero pasar mi vida junto a Edward el que me levanto cuando cai , el que no durmio para cuidarme , el que me hizo darme cuenta que aun pasando por todo lo pasado tenia derecho amar y ser amada

\- y el que ahora mismo se muere por besarte muñeca

\- Cullen calladito estas mas guapo

\- no mas Cullen no mas Swan aunque siempre quedara alli y me encanta pero ahora solo quiero ser el que soy cuando estoy contigo.

Esa noche la pasamos viendo las estrellas , abrazados , besandonos , recuperando el tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente nadie cabia en si de la alegria todos estaban esperando ese momento todos esperaban que nos decidieramos a declararnos.

Fue un verano distinto lleno de amor en el que lo malo quedo en el pasado no me separe de el en un minuto era mi aire mi oxigeno , la noticia de que el gran edward cullen tenia novia oficial rompio las ilusiones de muchas chicas en el pueblo pero el se reía de esas cosas y lucia orgulloso de mi mano demostrando a todos quien era y quien lo había echo ser asi.


	21. Chapter 20

**20\. No te separes de mi (Edward)**

La tenia a mi lado despues de estos meses la tenia dormida junto a mi , su respiracion era la culpable de las cosquillas que sentia en el cuello , su mechones rebeldes eran los que acariciaban mi nariz , era feliz y decirle lo que sentia no había sido tan dificil , el verano estaba pasando perfecto con amigos familia y el amor de mi vida mi chica , mi morena gerrera ahora solo me faltaba dar un paso mas para poner el broche de oro y era pedirle que se casara conmigo pero había algo que me evitaba hacerlo se acaba el verano y no sabria si se tenia pensado quedar o se iria , desde luego si se iba yo seria con ella porque sin ella no vivo , Alice sabia de mi intencion y me estaba ayudando para que todo estubiera perfecto llegado el momento, hacia dias que guardaba en todas las chaquetas que me pusiera un precioso y sencillo anillo de pedida a la espera del momento , alice me había acosejado la frases que decirle pero yo sabia que en ese momento no me acordaria de nada de eso y diria lo que mi corazon quisiera y el momento llego , llego una noche en la que Alice organizo la cena de "despedida"despedida porque si se iban esa seria la fecha en dos dias se irian , despues de la cena cuando todas se fueron al pub yo aprebeche y cogi un desvio distinto llendo a parar a un precio lago que habíamos adornado previamente , todo estaba iluminado con pequeñas flores de luz y mariposas de papel , aparque la moto en medio del circulo y sin tiempo de dejarla hablar empece hablar.

\- hace un año que llegaste a nuestras vidas como un huracan , me hiciste girar me abriste los ojos me volviste loco , te amo bells te amo y quiero que seas mi presente y mi futuro quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos quiero que te cases conmigo y si te vas me voy contigo y si te tiras me tiro y si saltas salto. ¿te casas conmigo princesa gerrera?-dije arrodillandome ante ella -

-siii –grito saltando abrazarme- y no me ire a ningun sitio sin ti

Esa noche entre las estrellas y por peticion suya nos fundimos en uno , la llene de besos de amor haciendole olvidar las manos de ese tipo , borrando como ella pidio las huellas del pasado , y fui prenanmente feliz , era mia yo era suya y asi lo seria por siempre.

2 meses despues la veia llegar del brazo de Emmett al altar con un precioso traje blanco no me pregunteis si llevaba vuelo , si tenia encage no lo se solo recuerdo su cara de felicidad , su sonrisa , nos dimos el si quiero delante de familia y amigos y pasamos unos meses recorriendo europa y al volver a casa mis padres me habian preparado una sorpresa una casa para nosotros pero sin alejarnos de la familia de los amigos.


End file.
